


Heart-Attack (A Harry Styles Fanfiction)

by Thedutchie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-12 15:17:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 29,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thedutchie/pseuds/Thedutchie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meet Chloe. She is a Dutch 21 year old, whom just recently moved to London to pursue her big dreams to have a great job, a cute apartment and hopefully a good love life there.</p><p>Whilst she is working on achieving her big dream, she is also one of the clumsiest persons you will ever meet. She’ll walk into things, spill coffee all over her, bump into people etc. </p><p>And that is exactly how this story begins. With a clumsy Chloe, Starbucks and a certain curly haired boy band member. (Who she most certainly not has a crush on.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi loves! This is my very first fanfic. I hope you like it!  
> The first few chappies will be short, but eventually they'll be longer.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> X thedutchie

Chloe’s P.O.V.

Monday 6.30 a.m.

*Can we take the same road, two days in the same clothes and I know just what you’ll say if I can make all this pain go..*

‘’ughhhh, nooo not my alarm clock, not yet, what time is it?’’ *I look at my phone, grunts, and put the alarm on snooze.*

‘’Aah, much better.’’

Monday 7.30 a.m.

*Can we take the same road, two days in the same clothes and I know just what you’ll say if I can make all this pain go..*

‘’Is it time already?’’ I say to myself, ‘cause there is no else in the room. Again I look at my clock and my eyes open wide from shock. 

‘’Shit, shit, shit I am soooo late I got to shower, have breakfast and get to work, can’t be late on my first day!’’

I jumped out of bed and walked to my closet to get out my uniform for my new job at the Hilton Hotel that I luckily got via a previous internship. I was so happy when they called me three months ago to offer me a job in one of the most beautiful hotels in London. It has always been a dream of mine to move out of the Netherlands and move in to the UK. But off course I am not a morning person so I am as usually slow and late, however I seriously can’t be too late for my first day at work. 

 

 

So I gathered my uniform and walked to the en suite bathroom in my tiny apartment a little bit out of the centre of London, which came with the job luckily. I quickly had a rinse and got out of the shower. I put my hair up in a high bun and put a light natural- looking layer of make-up on my face. Seriously if it wasn’t for make-up I would look like a zombie. 

I quickly brushed my teeth and put some shoes on. I didn’t have time to make myself some breakfast, so I thought I’d get some on the way, fortunately there is a Starbucks nearby and their Mocha Frappucino’s and blueberry muffins are to die for. 

I hurried out of my apartment, locked it and ran to the nearest Starbucks. It was cold out that day, even though it was already the end of April. I zipped up my leather jacket and walked into the Starbucks. When I walked in I was welcomed by warmth and a friendly girl that worked there. I placed my order and waited for five minutes until it was ready. Fortunately it’s never too busy in this Starbucks and they have the friendliest staff, so I love coming here. 

Once my order was ready I grabbed my muffin and frappucino and whilst walking to the door I got my phone out to check the time and to check if I was at least a bit on time for work. However, because I was looking at my phone whilst walking (which, let’s be honest here, is never a good idea) I didn’t notice someone coming through the door of Starbucks. So I smashed into a tall person and which resulted in me being covered in a mocha frappucino. 

‘’Oh shit, great, I’m late and covered in frappucino.’’ Without even looking at the person that bumped into me, I screamed a Sorry! behind my back and the person said: ‘’No need to apologise it was my fault’’ in a very nice deep voice. I didn’t look behind me to see who it was, because, well I was in kind of a hurry. When I got to the bus stop I discovered I dropped my muffin whilst bumping into the guy. ‘’Great, I don’t know who it was, but if I even run into him again, he owns me a muffin.’’ I said, again out loud without anybody there. I tend to do that often. 

When the bus arrived I looked down at my clothes, and thought: well this is a going to be a hell of a first day. I took a breath and put my head against the cool window of the bus and waited to arrive at the hotel.

 

Harry’s P.O.V.

It was an early morning for me today. Me and the boys came back from tour two days ago for a couple months for a break, a well deserved one if I might add. After since we’ve been back in London, after being away and together with the boys for such a long time, I’ve been feeling lonely on my own in the apartment. All the boys had plans, Niall would go back to Ireland for a couple of weeks, Louis would hang out with Eleanor, Zayn was staying with Perrie on tour for a couple of days and Liam would be with Danielle. Me? I had nowhere to go. I think I could call Nick later today to ask if he wants to hang out. Yeah, I might do that. 

First off all I needed some coffee and breakfast for today. I haven’t gotten around to get some groceries though so I’ll probably head off to Starbucks, I know a really good one, just out of the centre of London, where the staff is friendly and it’s not always that busy. 

I got out of bed and took a nice, long, warm shower. I got out of the shower and put a towel around my waist and walked to my closet. I pulled out a black skinny jeans and a white v-line t-shirt. I walked back to the bathroom and tried to do my hair, unfortunately it wouldn’t sit right today so I just opted for a blue beanie and tucked my curls in. 

When I locked the door to my apartment I noticed that it was quite a cold day out, even though it was already the end of April. When is summer coming?! WE’RE READY! 

When I was close to Starbucks my phone buzzed in my trousers, I got my phone out and saw it was a text from Lou. It said:

*From BooBear:  
Hi hazzaaaaa, I’m cooold and El is denying me a cuddle, HELP ME?*

*To BooBear:  
Awww Boooo, I’ll give you a virtual cuddle, *gives virtual cuddle* there there, better?*

*From BooBear:  
Nope, still cold, u suck.*

‘’Ugh the ungratefulness of that boy’’ I murmured to myself. Whilst sending a text back I walked into Starbucks. However, because I was looking at my phone I didn’t see someone coming through the door. So I bumped into a smaller figure. Not too small, just a good length. I wanted to say sorry, but she already ran away. She screamed sorry and quickly looked behind her. I yelled back that it wasn’t her fault, but mine. However I doubt she even heard that. 

I must say though, this girl, even though I didn’t have a good look at here, the way she looked from the distance she looked perfect. She had dark hair on top, but her high bun was blond, which was quite odd, but funnily it draws your attention. She was a natural beauty, not too skinny, a bit with curves, good in proportions. Something that I love. I mean you need a bit of skin to hold/ grab on to, am I right?!

She was quite mesmerizing, I had never seen her before at this Starbucks, but boy I would love it to see her again and then have a good look at her. 

When I came back to my senses, I ordered my frappucino with whipped cream and walked out with a smile. I think my day just got a little bit better.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the story continues..

Chloe’s P.O.V.

I ran out off the bus to the hotel and with some drops of sweat on my forehead I arrived (just on time) at the staff entrance. Because this was my first time at the entrance, I still had to figure out how to open the door. The day when I came to sign the contract and pick up the uniform they gave me a code for the entrance, but that was it. So, naturally being me with a little bit of shoving and pushing I got the door open, however not without falling over my own feet and tumbling inside. Which earned me some weird looks from some people that worked in the hotel.

Once I was inside I went to the laundry room to change into a clean uniform, again thank you stranger at Starbucks, and I greeted my colleagues in the bar and started to get to work. Yes, I was very happy with the opportunity that was given to me with this job, but I realised that it was going to be a long way to the top. I started to clean some glasses and fell in a random conversation with one of my colleagues. Yes this was definitely going to be a long day. 

 

Harry's P.O.V.

I got home from Starbucks and decided to call Nick, to see if he wants to hang out.  
After the second ring he picked up.

"Hi Nick, how've you been mate?"

"Hey lad, I've been great, how 'bout you? What've you been up to?"

"Nothing much, feelin' bit lonely after finishing the tour."

"Awww poor bebz, wanna hang out today?"

"Well, that was indeed my first intention of why I called you, just wanna chill a bit, get some food and watch a movie or somethin'?"

"Yeah, sounds good, see ya in an hour at your place?" 

"Yeah mate, see you then!"

"Allright hazza, see ya."

 

1 hour later

After taking a powernap of 20 minutes the doorbell rang. I stood up from the couch and opened the door, only to be greeted by Nick with a big smile on his face.

"Hi Nick, come in!"

"Hi Hazza, missed you man, how was the tour?" Nick said, whilst giving me a big hug.

"Yeah, it was good, lots of fun, fans crazy as always, but we all needed a break though. How's the breakfast show?"

"Yeah, I could imagine! The show is doing good, finchy annoying me as always, nothing new really."

 

We just fell into random conversations and relaxed a little bit, however at one point my mind drifted off to the girl I bumped into this morning, I didn't see her that well, but still I can't get her out of my head, it's weird...

Off course this didn't go unnoticed by Nick. He waved a hand in front of my face and tried to get my attention.

"Hazza, yoohoo, you still in there, hazza?!"

"Uh, what? Yeah yeah still here"

"What's on your mind love?"

"What? Nothing, nothing important.."

"Oohw come oooooon, I can tell something is on your mind, come on tell uncle nick, I always love me some drama."

"Well, okay, so like there is this girl.."

"Ahhh a girl, I should've known, tell me more tell me more..(did you get very far? see what I did there? ^^)"

"Okay, so I went to Starbucks this morning to get some breakfast, 'cause you know didn't have time for getting some groceries and to be fair I actually couldn't be bothered either. So, yeah I went down to Starbucks and whilst walking into Starbucks I wasn't really paying attention, 'cause I was texting Lou right? So when I wanted to walk in, I bumped into this girl, spilled all of her frappucino all over her and she dropped her muffin as well! However before I even got the chance to apologise she already ran away.."

"You scare away girls that easily? I thought the curls would always work get the girls.." Nick said with a cheeky grin plastered on his face.

"Shush you, you wanna hear the rest or not?"

Nick nodded and looked at me with a look that said: proceed.

"So, she ran away but quickly looked behind and screamed sorry. I didn't even think she looked at me though. I tried to stop her but she was already gone. But Nick she was perfect, from what I saw from her, perfect height, not too skinny, perfectly curvy, hair that looked quite odd, but still I was drawn to her in a second and now I can't get her off my mind! I don't even know her name Nick! What am I going to do?!" I sighed deeply and put my hands over my head in frustration.

"Okay, calm down hazza my boy, first off breathe, second I think we need some licqour for this, you got something in this fancy place of yours?"

"No Nick I already told you I couldn't be bothered to get groceries and what is licqour going to do about my situation?!"

"Okay, again my boy, calm down, alcohol always helps with everything, makes you calm down and it doesn't make you think straight, so yeah I reckon it will help. Let's go out for some drinks shall we? I have a meeting in two hours anyways in the Hilton hotel, so we could just have a drink there, have a chat about your situation here, I'll have the meeting and then we'll proceed with dinner and drinks allright?"

"Yah, okay, I'm in, let's go then, I could really use a buzz, don't know what's going on with me."

"Don't worry kid, we'll fix you and we'll make sure the curls will get the girls!"

"Thanks Nick, you're the best."

"Oh, I know hazza, I know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Again sorry for the short chapters! Chapter three will be a longer one! 
> 
> xxx Thedutchie


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And then they meet again..

Harry's P.O.V.

Nick and I arrived at the Hilton Hotel around 1 o’clock in the afternoon and I was actually looking forward to having a drink and catching up with Nick. I don’t see him very often, with me being on tour and him being the most popular breakfast show host of the UK, however that’s why the catching up is often a lot of fun and it usually takes us hours. 

I have always loved coming to the Hilton Hotel for some drinks. The staff is friendly and professional, the hotel and bar itself are gorgeous and to top that there aren’t too much fans there, and don’t get me wrong I love our fans, but sometimes I just need a bit of me time. 

When we came to the bar we searched for a bit of a quieter table in the corner, because it appeared to be it was very busy, especially for this time of the day. There were also a lot of men here, I wondered…

‘’What are you thinking of haz?’’

‘’Oh nothing in particular really, I was just wondering why it’s so busy today especially for this time of day.’’

‘’Hmm yeah, I thought I saw a sign that it was ‘guys day’ today or somethin’ , so all the waitresses are dressed in beautiful dresses and if you buy 4 drinks you’ll get two for free. I reckon men would try to get out of work for that. I’d rather see that handsome guy behind the bar in a little less clothing though..’’

I grinned and looked at Nick who was trying to shamelessly flirt with the guy behind the bar. So I thought I’d give him a but of an opportunity.

‘’You know Nick, I’m gonna find the loo and I’ll let you too I to get us some drinks alright? Oh, and Nick try to keep it in your pants will ya?’’

He scoffed at me and then send me a cheeky smile.

‘’I’ll try hazza, but I can’t make any solid promises soz.’’

 

I smiled and got out of my seat, however as soon as I turned around I bumped into someone. (Again? Really? Wow I am having the best day, not.)

I quickly turned around and saw that it apparently was a girl that I bumped into whom was now lying on the floor silently cursing. 

‘’Oh my gosh, I am so sorry love! I don’t know what is happening with me today, it’s already the second time, sorry, here let me help you up!’’

She looked up at me and, no, this couldn’t be, this is not a coincidence. It’s the girl from this morning! Gosh what does she must think of me now, I must come across as a complete asshole. 

“I’m fine thank you, it was my fault, I didn’t watch where I was going. I should try to do that more often though it happened to me this morning as well, only it was some jerk who just wasn’t looking where he was going ugh.’’

‘’He he, yeah I think that jerk was me, sorry again, I owe you a muffin and a coffee.’’

When she got up, she took a good look at me and her eyes widened in shock. Like she just figured something out. She coughed and looked normally again. Okay?

‘’No, no I need to apologise I bumped into you, I am just too clumsy of a person.’’

She giggled and it was a certain most wonderful sound and I couldn’t stop staring at her. Her eyes and smile were absolutely mesmerizing. 

“What? What? Do I have something on my face? Stop staring Harry it’s rude!’’ 

She tried to wipe something off her face and she straightened out her dress. Oh god I must look like a complete moron. But hang on, she said Harry, so she knows who I am and she is not freaking out, thank god. 

‘’No you’ve got nothing on your face or anything you look absolutely perfect if I’m honest...’

‘’Oh stop, you’re just saying that to make me feel better.’’

‘’No I’m not, I swear!’’

‘’Hm, okay yeah, well I’m so sorry, again, but I have to get back to work.’’

‘’Wait, you work here?’’

‘’Yes, I am waitress and I work behind the bar every now and then, it’s just something in-between though, don’t want to serve drinks for the rest of my life haha, but don’t tell my boss though, I love my job and the opportunity.’’

‘’Alright, alright cool! Well I’ll let you get back to work, I’m off to go find the loo.’’

“Thanks, and again sorry, bye!’’  
‘’Bye! Wait! Hang on, what’s your name?’’

‘’My name? It’s Chloe.’’

‘’Alright, well I’ll see you around Chloe!’’ I said with a big smile and then she was off to somewhere in the back.

Wow this couldn’t have been just a coincidence. Bumping into the same girl twice on a day. And especially such a gorgeous girl. Oi, I’m screwed…

 

Chloe’s P.O.V.

I walked to the back office to catch my breath. Holy shit did I just seriously walk into Harry freakin’ Styles?! And this morning as well… oh gosh, what must he think of me? Like I’m some idiot that just can walk normally. I finally meet my ultimate boy band crush (twice if I might add) and my clumsiness won’t leave me alone. Just my luck ugh.

At that point my colleague Max walked in. Max and I go way back. I met him when I did my internship in the UK a year ago and we have been best buds since, He was the one that also got me this job so I owe him big time!

‘’Chlo, you are never going to guess who is in the bar area right now!’’

‘’Let me guess, Harry Styles from One Direction?’’

‘’Yes… How’d you know?’’ He looked at me sceptical. 

So I told him everything that happened earlier that day and what just happened 5 minutes ago in the bar. He literally screamed. 

‘’Oh my gosh Harry Styles knows of your existence and he called you absolutely perfect, how could you live your life normally after this babe jeeezzz jealous!’’

(Oh yeah, Max is also absolutely a lovely gay, you must love it.)

‘’Oh come on Maxie, it’s not that big of deal, most probably not to him, he was just being kind, he’s probably laughing his ass of right now and on a date with some beautiful model girlfriend.’’

‘’Oh bebz don’t underestimate yourself like that, you are absolutely gorgeous and a lovely person to be around with. True, you are a bit clumsy, but that is one of the things that I love about you!’’

‘’Thanks Max, you’re the best. But just let it go okay? I’ll probably never see him again, so let’s just get back to work okay, lots of pervy men to give drinks to yaay.’’

‘’Alright love, if you’re sure. But trust me if I was Harry I wouldn’t let you walk away that easily.’’

 

Harry’s P.O.V.

When I got back from the loo, I still couldn’t believe it. It was the same girl from this morning, this gorgeous beautiful girl named Chloe. Her eyes and smile mesmerizing. Yup it was official, I would definitely wouldn’t be able to get her out of my head now. There’s no chance. 

I was looking at Nick who was still shamelessly flirting with the guy behind the bar, but luckily he already got our drinks. I sat down and gulped one drink down my throat. Nick looked at me with wide eyes.

‘’Haz? What’s going on?’’

“I bumped into her again Nick, the girl from this morning!”

‘’What?! No way! She’s here, where then mate?’’

I looked around and spotted her immediately. She was talking to the guy behind the bar. So I nodded my head in her direction.

‘’It’s her Nick, standing next to your lover boy over there behind the bar. Her name’s Chloe. She is so gorgeous and she knew who I was and she didn’t freak out!’’

“Her? Wow Haz, yeah she’s pretty! I agree, isn’t she a bit too far fetched for you though love.’’ He grinned. I slapped him against the back of his head. He deserved it, let’s be real.

‘’Okay, okay have mercy! I was just joking! So what’s your plan my boy?’’

“I have absolutely no clue Nick! I know nothing about her, I just know her name and that she is the prettiest girl I’ve ever seen! Damn, I usually don’t have any problems with asking a girl out, but with her it’s something different. I can’t think straight when I look into those blue/ green eyes of her. What do you think I should do Nick? HELP ME’’

‘’Alright calm down, you just do what you do best love, work your charms, let the curls do their work.’’

‘’No Nick she is something different, be serious, I really have no clue what I should do.’’

‘’Well, you owed her muffin and a coffee right?’’

‘’Yeah? So?’’

‘’Well why don’t you just walk up to her and ask her if you could buy her that breakfast somewhere this week? That isn’t too much of a crazy idea or is it?’’  
‘’What, just walk up to her right now?’’

‘’Yes right now, otherwise you’ll chicken out and you will be miserable for the upcoming weeks and I would have to deal with that. And honestly I’d rather see you happy instead of sulking around alright? So, off you go. GO!’’

‘’Alright, yeah you’re right, I’ll be back soon okay?’’

‘’Yeah, take your time haz, otherwise send that cute bar guy over here if you’d like? He’d keep me busy.’’

‘’Haha I’ll try my best you idiot.’’

 

So after giving Nick a cheeky smile, I went to walk over to the bar, to talk to Chloe. I don’t know why I was so incredibly nervous though, but my hands were sweaty, ew so unattractive. 

*Alright haz, calm down, you can do this, you’ve asked girls out before, act normal.*

I waited until Chloe came back of bringing some guys their drinks. I saw that they were checking out her bum. And I felt a kind of rage within me. How dare they?! Oh, dear god, jealousy already, jeez.

 

‘’Hi Harry, there we meet again. What can I get you?’’

‘’Hey Chloe, well first of all my friend Nick would love to have a talk with the guy behind you. He kinda fancies him.’’

‘’Who Max? Who’s your friend then, let me approve him first before he gets a step near my friends.’’

‘’It’s him over there, Nick Grimshaw, the one with the stupidly high quiff?’’

‘’What?! Nick Grimshaw? No way! Alright I’ll send him over, then we could have a laugh. He’s in luck that Max likes guys with stupidly high quiffs haha.’’

‘’Hey Max? Could you be a dear and bring another beer to table 9 over there in the corner? I’ll keep my eye on the bar for a sec.’’

Her colleague looked her with a raised eyebrow, but followed her instructions anyways. He didn’t seem to be bothered that much to go over to Nick. And luckily for me it would give me a bit of ‘alone’ time with Chloe, as far as you could be alone in a busy bar.

“So, Harry, was that the only reason you came up to me? To ask me to arrange a hook up with your friend or can I actually get you something to drink?’’

‘’Well, uhm, no that wasn’t the only reason… I wanted to, uhm, ask you ifyouwannagoforadrinkwithme?’’

‘’I’m sorry, I didn’t quite catch that last bit, could you speak up a little?’’

I blushed and took another deep breath. 

‘’I wanted to ask you if you’d like to go for a drink with me?’’

‘’Hmm, I don’t know Harry..’’

‘’Oh come on? I still owe you that frappucino and muffin from this morning remember?’’

‘’Hmm, yeah that’s true, okay you can buy me breakfast. When did you have in mind?’’

‘’I was thinking tomorrow morning? Or do you have an early shift tomorrow?’’

‘’Luckily for you I have an evening shift tomorrow, so yeah tomorrow would be great, around 11ish? I like to sleep in a little bit before an evening shift.’’

‘’Yeah, that’s perfect, brilliant, can you write down your number? So I can text you about where or if something would come up?’’

‘’Yeah, sure, here it is. Now if you don’t mind I really have to get back to work and would you mind sending Max back before anything would get much steamier between the two, he’s still working you know haha.’’

‘’Oh dear god, what is Nick doing now? Oh god yeah, I’ll go interrupt them (after finding Max on Nick’s lap already). Great to see you again Chloe and I’ll text you!’’

‘’Likewise Harry, I’ll see you tomorrow!’’ And with that she went back to work, in what I must say a dress that looks absolutely amazing on her. It fits her curves perfectly. 

I walked back to Nick, whom still was excessively flirting with Max. Which I am actually very happy about. When I saw them together I firstly thought that they were together, but luckily he only has eyes for a guy with a stupidly high quiff. 

‘’Hey Nick, hey Max, Chloe asked me if you could go back to the bar and help her out?’’ 

Nick only then noticed me and sent me death glares. I sent him a look which hopefully said ‘’sorry lad’’.

Max walked away and blew a cheeky hand kiss to Nick, oh boy this was going to be something. 

‘’Oh my Hazza I’m in L-O-V-E. And I’m saying it. (see what I did there ;)) So what happened with the girl?’’

‘’Well obviously I was being a complete moron, blushing, stuttering and everything, I have no clue what happened to me and she looks so good, those eyes, that smile, the curves in the dress ughhhh.’’

‘’Okay, yes obviously, you are an idiot, but a very cute one. What happened Haz? Did you chicken out? You did, didn’t you?! Ugh I am going to kick your but back to her and you are going to ask for her number! Right now!’’

At that point I waved a napkin with her number on it in front of her face and said with a wide bright smile:  
‘’I’m buying her breakfast tomorrow morning’’ 

“’Oooh you lucky bastard you did it! Good job mate! See I told you, those curls and those dimples always do the trick.’’

‘’Hehe, yeah you said that. Now let’s get you to that meeting shall we?’’

‘’Ugh do I have too hazza? I don’t wanna.’’

I swear to you, Nick is almost 10 years older than me and I love him dearly, but sometimes he could act like a twelve year old. Ah well, luckily he makes up for it with his charms and humour. 

 

Chloe’s P.O.V.

Oh my gosh, do I seriously have a date with Harry tomorrow? Well he didn’t say it was a date, it could be just drinks. Yeah it’s probably that, what would a guy like that want with a girl like me?

I’d have to consult with Max about what I should wear tomorrow. Hmm this is a good excuse to do some shopping right? 

‘’Maxxxxx, can we go shopping after this shift?’’

‘’Sure love! I need some new clothes, I got meself a date with one certain Nick Grimshaw woohoo! Why do you need to go shopping Chlo?’’

‘’What?! You got a date with Nick, wow you did that fast haha. Well I am having breakfast tomorrow with Harry..’’ I blushed. 

‘’WHAT?!’’ Everybody looked at Max at that point, idiot.  
‘’Ohhh we’re going to find you something lovely Chlo, I knew it, he looooooves you!’’

‘’Don’t be silly you idiot it’s just breakfast. Come on let’s finish up and then we can go!’’


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their first 'meet-up'

Chloe’s P.O.V.

With a deep sigh I fell back on my couch surrounded by shopping bags. I would say that we definitely succeeded in our afternoon of shopping. Max and I decided what I was going to wear tomorrow for breakfast. Well actually I decided. If I would let it up to Max I was going to end up in some fancy dress and 10 inch high heels. I opted for a dark skinny jeans, an ocean blue top, my leather jacket and to finish off the luck my black converse. You can never go wrong with converse if you ask me.

 

For Max's date we chose a dark skinny jeans and a white v-line t-shirt. I must say I'd tap that if he wasn't like a brother to me. I reckon he would be the perfect the match for a certain Nick Grimshaw, but who knows.

 

When I finally took a breath to relax a little bit my phone started buzzing. Max promised me to keep me updated on the details of his date. So I figured it would be him.

 

_'From Maxiepaxie:_

_Oh me goshhh Chlo, he's looking mighty fine tonight, I am definitely going to tap that tonight!'_

 

**'To Maxiepaxie:**

**Haha enjoy your night love, you deserve it bebz! Keep it clean and be safe! Love youx'**

 

_'From Maxiepaxie:_

_Aww bebz, love you too. And good luck tomorrow, don't worry Harry will love you! You are the best!'_

 

And I meant it Max was truly the best, he is always there for me, always looking out for me. When I got homesick he was there, when I got my heart broken he was there and he always knows how to cheer me up and get me back up on my feet. He's gotten out of a shitty relationship himself and he truly deserves to be happy. If Nick screws him over I will personally make sure to cut his balls of and have a strong word with Harry as well.

 

-

 

You could say that I had a long tough day. A first day at work, bumping into one of my biggest celebrity crushes and falling on my bum multiple times. Yeah I would count that as long day. I decided to have a long warm bath and just relax a little bit.

 

I drew myself a nice warm lavender bath, put the new album from Laura Mvula on, put some candles on and got myself a glass of wine and tub of Ben & Jerry's Cookie Dough icecream. My evening couldn't get any better if you ask me. I got in the bath and immediately felt my body relax. Aaaah that was nice.

At the moment I closed my eyes I heard my phone buzzing next to me. I grunted. Urgh it better not be Max to give me some dirty details. I mean I love that boy, but I don't want to know in what position he most possibly Nick is doing right now.

 

I sat up a little bit straighter and grabbed my phone from the sink. To my surprise it wasn't from Max, but an unknown number. Hm strange I don't know that many people yet over here, so who could that be?

 

_'From Unknown:_

_Goodnight Beautiful x'_

 

**'To Unknown:**

**Well I would be flattered that you'd call me beautiful, if I had any idea who you were?'**

 

_'From Unknown:_

_It's Harry love, you know the jerk that bumped into you twice today :) x'_

 

**'To Harry:**

**Ah that makes sense. Hi Haz, how was your day?'**

 

_'From Harry:_

_Oh my day has been absolutely wonderful, I, twice, bumped into this girl, whom turned out to be so so beautiful. Oh and have I told you that girl was you? xx'_

 

**'To Harry:**

**Haha you are quite the joker aren't you? Crazy boy ;) x'**

 

_'From Harry:_

_I am being completely sincere here love. What are you doing? xx'_

 

**'To Harry:**

**Just trying to relax a bit, had a long day, fell on my bum a few times.. Clumsy me. What are you up to? x'**

 

_'From Harry:_

_Again sorry.. I was just getting ready for bed, want to be fresh and awake for breakfast tomorrow for some reason. xx'_

 

**'To Harry:**

**Stop saying sorry let's just call it even alright? ;) I'm looking forward to that blueberry muffin I missed out on this morning :) x'**

 

_'From Harry:_

_Alright love. I'm especially looking forward to seeing you again. x'_

 

**'To Harry:**

**Stop it Haz, you're making me blush..x'**

 

_'From Harry:_

_God, I'd love to see you do that..x'_

 

**'To Harry:**

**I mean it, stop it. Go to bed Haz. I'll see you tomorrow x'**

 

_'From Harry:_

_Good night beautiful, can't wait x'_

 

Oh god. That boy will be the death of me.

 

 

 

Harry’s P.O.V. 

With a deep sigh I dropped my phone next to me and closed my eyes to get some sleep. Surely enough I was wide awake. So I got my phone again and scrolled through my contacts. I decided I’d call Lou, he’ll help me out to get some sleep.

 

*RingRing… RingRing… RingRing*

 

_‘‘Hazzaaaaaaaaaaa how you doing lad?’’_

‘’Boo, I can’t sleep, too much on my mind, help??’’

 

 _‘’Aww what’s going on love tell it to your boobear’’_ With that I heard El snickering in the background.

 

So I told him the entire story from what happened during the day.

 

‘’And I am so nervous boo, and she is just perfect, what would she want to do with a guy like me? And what should I wear? And what if she doesn’t want to see me again after tomorrow? And what if I don’t wake up on time? And arghhhhhhh’’

 

_‘’Alright Haz, as Nick said to you before calm down and take a deep breath._

_First of all nobody is perfect she must have some flaws._

_Second of all don’t underestimate yourself here Haz, you are a great lad, you’re sweet, handsome, funny, sometimes a bit too much of a hipster but we all still love you. And so will she._

_Third, just wear something you feel comfortable in. It’s just breakfast not some fancy dinner. So don’t worry. Just wear some jeans, boots, and a v-neck._

_Fourth, I doubt that she doesn’t want to see you again, but if she doesn’t, that’s her loss and there are a thousand more fish in the sea for you out there._

_And last but not least you’ll put your alarm clock on an hour before. That’s enough. And I’ll give you a call as well just to make sure if you’re awake okay?_

_Now do you feel a tiny bit relieved? You have absolutely nothing to worry about here Haz, she sounds lovely.’’_

‘’Yeah I guess you’re right boo, how do you always know what to say to me?’’

 

_‘’Because I love you Haz, and I know you better than anyone else on this entire planet. I do have one thing to ask you though?’’_

‘’Yeah, sure anything. What’s up?’’

 

_‘’Don’t forget about Larry Stylinson alright? If you do I’m afraid I’ll have to kill Chloe.’’_

‘’Haha you fool, I won’t. And you will never lay a finger on her do you understand?’’

 

_‘’Alright my Hazza, I won’t. I love you too much for that you know that. But love, El and I were actually asleep and I reckon you should get some beauty sleep as well okay?’’_

‘’Oh gosh sorry! Say hi to El for me?’’

 

_‘’Don’t worry about it babe, always here for you and she says hi back.’’_

‘’Thanks Lou goodnight!’’

 

_‘’You too hazza!’’_

‘’Oh Lou wait! Love youuuuu!’’

 

_‘’Haha I love you too you idiot, good luck tomorrow!’’_

‘’Thanks, bye!’’

 

 

Oh god. That girl will be the death of me.

 

 

** The Next Morning **

 

 

Harry’s P.O.V.

 

 

*Marimba tone ringing*

 

‘’Uhh, noooo, not time yet.’’

 

*Again Marimba tone ringing*

 

Oh no you have got to be kidding me, who would call on this godforsaken hour?!

 

‘’Hello?’’

 

_‘’GOODMORNING SUNSHINE GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED MATE.’’_

‘’Hi Lou, good morning to you as well.’’

 

_‘’Come on Haz, rise and shine sleepy head, ‘cause you got a date in an hour.’’_

 

With that said I was immediately wide awake. That’s right! I was going to see Chloe again this morning. I barely had any sleep last night I was super nervous! Thank god for my boo bear for waking me up, ‘cause I already slept through two of my alarm clocks.

 

_‘’Yoohoo Haz, you still there? Wake up mate!’’_

‘’Wha- what yeah still here Lou, I am going to have shower boo thank you so much for waking me up! I still couldn’t sleep last night after we had spoken on the phone. And then apparently I slept through my alarm and damn this isn’t a great start. Shit.’’

 

_‘’No worries Haz, come on get up, go have that shower and you’ll be fine love! Call me after you got back from the date okay?!’’_

‘’Lou, I don’t even know if it’s a date, we’re just going to have some breakfast.’’

 

_‘’Yup, that you are paying for and you are attracted to her, so no complaining, I’m declaring it as a date! NO DISCUSSION.’’_

‘’Haha alright you idiot, I’ll call you after and thanks boo!’’

 

_‘’ANYTIME, GO GO GO! And have fun and relax!’’_

“Bye Lou!’’

 

_‘’Bye Hazzaaaa’’_

 

‘’Alright Haz, get yourself together.’’

 

Thank god I already figured out with Lou last night what I was going to wear ‘cause otherwise this morning would’ve been completely disastrous!

 

I quickly got in the shower and washed my hair, washed my body, shaved, brushed my teeth, everything. When I got out of the shower I opted to put my hair up in a quiff today. I really should have a haircut soon. My hair has become so long that I can barely put in a sweep anymore. I’ll call Lou (Teasdale) later today.

 

I put my clothes on and saw that I only had 20 minutes left! Damn, I wanted to be there before she arrived. I sprinted out of the door and quickly locked it. Bringing a cab to the side I quickly got in and told the cabdriver where to go. It was the same Starbucks as where I bumped into Chloe for the first time yesterday. I took a cab ‘cause I was definitely not going to arrive all sweaty and out of breath. Hello-o turn-off?

 

Luckily the Starbucks isn’t a too far of a drive from my apartment and I arrived there around 10 before eleven. Thank god she wasn’t there yet. I went to sit down in one of the lounge chairs and kept the one next to it occupied with my jacket.

 

I sat there nervously waiting for Chloe to arrive. I kept glaring to the door and then suddenly there she was. She came in with rosy cheeks, probably from the cold outside. She looked around and then she saw me sitting there. She smiled and walked over to me. Wow she looked good. She was wearing skinny jeans, a blue top that matched her eyes, a leather jacket; converse (which are the best shoes in the world, let’s be real) and she wore her hair down in some loose curls. Wow. She simply took my breath away.

 

**‘’Hi Harry, how are you?’’**

 

‘’Hey Chloe, I’m good, great actually now you’re here. You look good!’’

 

**‘’Oh shush you, let’s get some breakfast shall we?’’**

And there she blushed; it was absolutely adorable to see.

 

‘’Here you have a seat and I’ll get you your breakfast, what did you want?’’

 

**‘’I’ll have a tall frappucino with whipped cream and a blueberry muffin, you sure you don’t want me to come along?’’**

‘’I’d want you to come along, but then we would lose our seats. I’ll be back before you know it.’’

 

 **‘’Alright, of you go then.’’** She said with a cheeky smile.

 

 

I got our coffees and muffins and walked back to her. She was just casually looking outside and didn’t notice me coming back.

 

‘’Something interesting to see out there?’’ I said close to her ear.

She jumped a little bit in her chair. **‘’Jeez, you almost gave me a heart attack! I thought it was some perv or something haha.’’**

‘’Nope, sorry to disappoint you, it’s just me.’’

 

**‘’Well trust me I’d rather have you sneaking up on my from behind then some creepy dude.’’**

‘’Aww thanks, I think? Haha. Here is your breakfast.’’

 

**‘’Thank you. Finally getting a blueberry muffin inside me yummmm.’’**

‘’So Chloe, tell me something about yourself. Yes I know that sounds cheesy, but I want to get to know you!’’

 

**‘’Hihi alright, well there is not much to tell to be honest. I’m 21 years old. I am recently graduated from Uni where I studied Hotel- and event management. Up until three months ago I lived with my parents and my sister in the Netherlands. However when Max called me there was a job opportunity for me here in London I happily accepted it. It has always been a big dream of mine to move to London. I’ve met Max throughout an internship I did a year ago and since then we have been inseparable. So yeah that is a short version of my life. How about you?**

‘’Not much to tell? That is amazing Chloe! That you just had the balls to pack your bags and move to London? Wow, that is incredible. Especially for someone of your age.’’

 

‘’And my story you’ll probably know a bit off I think, based on that you already knew my name before I had even told you that yesterday hehe.’’

 

 **‘’Haha yeah you could say I’m a bit of a fan, yeah. But tell me anyways, you never hear the true story from the artists themselves.’’** With a blush creeping up on her cheeks.

 

‘’Okay, I’ll tell you a short version. Sorry in advance if you’ve heard all of this ten million times before. So yeah, I grew up in Cheshire, with my mum, step dad and my sister. I entered X-factor when I was 16, so obviously and unfortunately I didn’t get the chance to go to college let alone university. So yeah entered as solo artist, wasn’t good enough, got put into a group with the best four boys you could ever imagine! And yeah we became third. Luckily Uncle Si had a lot of faith in us and we got a contract with SyCo. And yeah a few years later we have a couple of albums and done some world tours. Which is absolutely mental and I still can’t believe that this happened to us 5. Just 5 regular lads, nothing special you know?’’

 

**‘’Nothing special? Come on don’t underestimate yourselves! All the five of you are amazing singers! Okay, true you guys can’t dance for shit but all your fans still love you haha.’’**

I gasped and grabbed my chest, faked if she actually hurt me with the comment that we can’t dance for shit, which is true, but still.

‘’Heeeeeyyyy, that’s not nice. We got some good moves!’’

 

 **‘’Okay sorry, yes the inbetweeners dance en the Joe are real difficult and professional dance moves. I’m sorry. I sincerely apologise.’’** She said with a cheeky smile.

 

‘’See, we are good dancers.’’

 

At that comment she rolled her eyes and I’d just let it slip, for once, ‘cause she’s nice.

 

After that we just started to have some random conversation about anything. And with anything I truly mean anything. We talked about our previous pets and their names. Hers were fish, a bunny (which was called droppy, which is liquorice in Dutch) and two guinea pigs called cookie and snoopy (which is candy in Dutch). So off course I had to ask if she had a slight obsession with food maybe.

 

Without any hesitation she had said yes. **‘’I have always loved food. If I could, I would seriously eat throughout the entire day. However if I would do that I’d probably won’t be sitting here, because I wouldn’t be able to sit in this chair and you would have to roll me out of the door. So yeah love food, but not a good idea to eat throughout the entire day. Especially with my typical Dutch curves.’’**

I laughed at that. I love her curves though; it’s something different from all the skinny models with no curves at all. Now what’s the fun in that? She enjoys life to the fullest. And the curves only make her more beautiful than she already is.

 

**‘’Harry? You’re staring again..”**

‘’Woops sorry. Just got off track with my thoughts, I tend to do that sometimes.’’

 

**‘’I’m not boring you am I? with all my pets and food obsessions etc.”**

‘’No, no not at all Chlo, I’m having a really good time.’’

 

**‘’Yeah? Good me too. If I can be honest with you, I seriously would have never thought that I would ever meet you. Let alone have breakfast with you.’’**

‘’Haha, well never say never right? As the Biebs always says!’’

 

**‘’Haha, you truly are an idiot.’’**

At that moment she looked at her watch and her eyes widened with shock.

 

**‘’Oh Haz, I’ve really had a good time, but now I really have to get to work. I was almost too late for my shift yesterday and I don’t want to be late on a regular basis as you could probably understand.’’**

‘’Wow is it that late already? Yeah I understand, do you need a ride to work?’’

**‘’No, I’m alright thank you. The bus stop is across the street and the bus stops in front of the hotel, but thanks for offering Haz.’’**

‘’Yeah sure, no problem.’’

 

We both got up and I stretched my arms out to her indicating that I wanted a hug. She gladly agreed and gave me hug. When we broke the hug. She put on her jacket and grabbed her bag.

 

**‘’Thanks Haz for breakfast, it was fun!’’**

‘’I also had a good time Chlo, I’ll text you okay?’’

 

**‘’Yeah, sure, see you around Haz.’’**

‘’See ya Chloe.’’

 

And with that she walked out of the door, not completely flawless, she pulled on the door, however there was a big sign that said PUSH. She looked at me and I signed to her that she had to push. With that she laughed with a blush creeping on her cheeks and she slapped herself against the forehead. Adorable.

 

God. I’m screwed.

 

And with that I called Lou back to tell him every single detail of what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the chappies are getting a bit longer now! Hope you're enjoying the story! bye loves thanks for reading! xxxx


	5. Chapter 5

Chloe’s P.O.V.

When I got back from work that evening I was complete and utterly exhausted. I crashed down on my couch and grabbed my phone to order some pizza. There was no way that I was going to stand in the kitchen and make myself some food. I couldn’t stand on my feet anymore.

 

After ordering the pizza, I thought back on breakfast this morning. I truly had a lovely time with Harry. He is just a fun person to be around with. Relaxed and if you didn’t know any better you wouldn’t say he is a world famous boy band member. We did have the luck this morning that it was a fairly quiet day at Starbucks, so no fans coming up to him for autographs or pictures. Luckily.

 

I seriously don’t get how some of the fans could be that crazy. Some of them just go over the top. Ripping their clothes, jumping on them etc. I mean, they are cute, they’re great singer, but they are still people. And still so down to earth. But some fans just take it too far, like they own the boys or anything. Off course I was in shock that I bumped into Harry freakin’ Styles, but would you like it that if somebody would meet you and scream your ears off the very first second. No? I thought so.

 

However though, I must admit, when I got home yesterday, I screamed. Just for a second, but still I couldn’t believe it. But especially after this morning, after getting to know Harry a little bit, he is just a normal fun guy to hang around with. Yeah I reckon we could be great friends.

 

After the pizza had arrived I almost crawled back to couch and planted myself on it and decided that I wasn’t going to leave this couch for the entire night. I put the telly on and started shoving the pizza in my mouth. God I was hungry.

 

-

 

After two hours of pointlessly staring at the telly I decided to go to bed. Thank god I had a day off tomorrow. I had almost forgotten how tiring having a new job was. When I finally reached my bed, I just mindlessly went through my messages, until it hit me. Did I thank Harry for breakfast this morning? I can’t even remember. So I decided to text him.

 

**‘’To Harry:**

**Hi Haz, did I already say thank you for breakfast? I seriously can’t remember hihi :$.’’**

_‘’From Harry:_

_Haha yes you did love, anytime ;) How was work? X’’_

**‘’To Harry:**

**Okay, good. Yeah it was alright, very busy, so so tired right now though. How was your day? X’’**

_‘’From Harry:_

_Yeah it was good! My morning started out perfectly_ _. After that I got a haircut and just chilled a bit with the boys. Hey, what are you doing tomorrow?’’_

**‘’To Harry:**

**Nothing much, sleep probably, got the day off tomorrow. Why? Got something in mind?’’**

_‘’From Harry:_

_Want to come over and watch a movie or something? We’ll take it easy, ‘cause it’s your day off?’’_

**‘’To Harry:**

**Yeah, I’ll come, however I have two demands though..’’**

_‘’From Harry:_

_Oh yeah? What’s that?’’_

**‘’To Harry:**

**1\. I can come in my onesie. 2. You let me choose at least one movie to watch.’’**

_‘’From Harry:_

_Haha, alright you got yourself a deal there Chloe!’’_

**‘’To Harry:**

**Okay good. Text me the address okay? What time shall I be there?’’**

_‘’From Harry:_

_Let’s say around 11? I’ll go and get us some breakfast.’’_

**‘’To Harry:**

**Oh no you’re not. This time breakfast is on me. I’ll see you tomorrow at 11 Haz, Good night! X’’**

_‘’From Harry:_

_Okay I guess. Yeah see you tomorrow. Sweet dreams Chlo! Xx’’_

 

 

** Next morning **

****

Harry’s P.O.V.

I woke up with a happy feeling in my stomach. I’m seeing her again today. I took a quick shower and also got in my onesie. I mean, come on if she can sit in her onesie, so can I! After about five minutes the bell rang.

 

**‘’Come on Haz, open up! It’s freeeezing cold!’’**

‘’Yeah coming!’’

**‘’Hi Hazzz. I brought muffins, ice cream and coffee!’’**

‘’Oh good, I’m starving. Yeah you could just give that all to me please?’’

 

**‘’Haha you joking, you gotta share babe.’’**

At that point I took a moment to see how she looked like today and what she was wearing.

 

‘’Really Chloe? A koala onesie? Really?’’

**‘’Whaaat? What’s wrong with it? Koala’s are adorable and they are a bit like me. Most of the time the only thing they do is eat and sleep. See the similarities?’’**

 

‘’Haha you’re an idiot Chloe.’’

 

 **‘’Heeeeeey. Play nice.’’** And she gave me a light smack against my arm.

 

‘’Alright I take it back, HAVE MERCY.’’

 

She snickered and walked over to the couch.

 

**‘’Come on Haz, let’s start this day full of relaxation. My body is ready. I brought some movies, ‘cause I didn’t know if you had any. I brought The Hangover, Final Destination, Saw and Finding Nemo.’’**

‘’Haha alright, that is a variation of types of movies. Let’s get started then if we want to get through them all.’’

 

**‘’You seriously want to watch them all? You agree with my choices?’’**

‘’Yup, love them all. Let’s save Finding Nemo for last though that is my absolute all time favourite.’’

 

**“Alright let’s get started then!’’**

She giggled. She seriously just giggled. It was an adorable sound. So cute. She sat at one corner of the couch while I popped in The Hangover. I had already seen this movie a thousand times, but it seriously never ever gets old.

 

After The Hangover we just talked for a little bit and it was just nice and relaxed. It was good. I could truly be myself around her. After watching Final Destination (which was also, to be fair, hilarious to watch it. It’s disgusting, but it’s too surreal so I can’t find it in myself to be scared by that haha.) we decided to put in Saw. I could see something about her change. Like she was preparing herself or something it was quite adorable.

 

Not even ten minutes in to the movie she had her hands covering her face and little screams came out of her mouth. So soft that you almost couldn’t hear it, but I heard it alright haha.

 

I slightly leaned into her and reached out to touch her arm.

 

**‘’Fuck Harry! You scared me! Don’t do that.’’**

That made me laugh, I only touched her slightly.

 

‘’Aww what’s wrong? Is little Chloe scared?’’

 

**‘’Pftt me? No! I love this movie man!’’**

‘’Chloe? Be honest with me love..”

 

**‘’Okay okay, the truth is I love watching horror movies, but strangely enough I hate it as well. I know that doesn’t make any sense, like at all. But I love the thrill you get from watching these movies, but it scares me to death as well haha. I know I am a complete idiot.’’**

‘’Haha you are adorable, come over here, I’ll keep you safe.’’

 

I held out my arm out to her and she snuggled into my side. Feeling her warmth radiating of her body onto mine. It brought a light shiver over my body. So I covered us under a blanket. Just to cover for myself that I wasn’t really cold.

 

Throughout the rest of the movie I reckon she had looked at the screen for about ten minutes. For the rest of the movie she hid her face against my chest. Sometimes I chuckled at her every now and then and then she’ll just laugh and smack me slightly against the chest.

 

When the movie was finished I immediately felt her body relax more. I started to speak and she looked up at me with those beautiful blue orbs.

 

‘’Hey Chloe, want me to order some food? I am getting kind of hungry haha. Because no that growling wasn’t coming from the movie, but from my stomach.’’

 

**‘’Ooh that was that noise! Haha yeah okay, I’m fine with anything except Pizza though. I already devoured one yesterday. So maybe some Chinese?**

‘’Yup, that’s fine by me.’’

 

I ordered some Chinese and put in Finding Nemo for us to watch. What I noticed was that she didn’t move to her old spot at the other end of the couch. No she was still snuggled up to me. Which I honestly didn’t mind. She fitted perfectly into my side.

 

When the Chinese arrived we were still watching Finding Nemo. I paused the movie for a bit so we could just eat and talk a little bit. Again, getting to know each other a bit better. I just felt so relaxed and myself around her. I hadn’t had that for a very long time with a girl. I think I knew from the start that she is something special.

 

Once we got back to finishing the movie, and I don’t know when it happened, but at one point I heard some little snoring noises from beneath me. She fell asleep. It must be tiring I figured. A new job, new surroundings etc. I decided that I would just finish watching the movie and let her sleep for a bit.

 

When the movie finished, she was still sleeping so I decided it was time for to wake up. I was getting bored and I wanted to ask her something.

 

‘’Chloe? Chloe, wake up love.’’

 

**‘’Uh wha-what, ugh let me sleep. ‘mtired.’’**

‘’Come on Chlo, wake up, I’m boreeeeed. You missed the end of Finding Nemo!’’

 

**‘’Wha-what Harry, wait how long was I asleep for?’’**

I snickered. ‘’For about a half an hour.’’

 

**‘’Awww why didn’t you wake me up?! I never want to miss apart of when they are about to find Nemo, that is the most exciting part of the whole thing!’’**

‘’Sorry love, you looked so peaceful.’’ I smiled down at her and looked her in the eyes.

 

‘’Hey..’’

 

**‘’Hi’’**

‘’Can I ask you something?’’

 

**‘’Yeah sure, what’s up?’’**

‘’Well I was just wondering if I could take you on a real date? I have enjoyed your presence for the past two days and I would love to take you out on a proper date.’’ I smiled at her.

 

But at that point she withdrew herself from me and sat up a little bit straighter. Her smile falling down from her face and instead a look of empathy showed up. Oh god, I am not going to like her answer I think..

 

**‘’Harry, look, I, I’m really flattered. And I truly had a good time yesterday and today as well. Don’t get me wrong.’’**

‘’But?’’

 

**‘’But, I just got out of a really shitty relationship and I wouldn’t bother you with any details. But I am just not ready to begin with a new relationship. I’m sorry. You are truly an amazing guy and any girl would be lucky to have you Harry. Truly. I mean that. And I would love to have your friendship if you would let me? But if you don’t want that I completely understand..’’**

Wow, yes, this felt like a punch in the stomach. But the thing is though, I feel sympathy for her. I can understand where she is coming from. She looked sad and down at her hands. I pulled her chin up with my index finger and thumb and looked her in the eyes.

 

‘’Look Chloe, I can understand where you are coming from. And I also had a great time these two days. And I am actually quite bummed out right now, as you might have noticed I really like you. And I would love nothing more but your friendship, however I don’t know if I could do that right now. I think I just need some time to think this through, if you don’t mind. I hope you understand?’’

 

**‘’Yeah yeah I understand, off course I can give you some time Harry. I’m sorry.’’**

‘’Don’t be sorry Chloe, don’t be. I just need some time.’’

 

**‘’Yeah of course. I think I’m going home okay? I’m quite tired and I think I just need to go to bed early.’’**

‘’You sure? You could stay if you want?’’

 

**“Yes, I’m sure. Thanks Harry.’’**

 

And with that she got her stuff and walked over to the door. I walked behind her and turned her around into a big hug. She gladly accepted it.

 

‘’I’ll see you around okay Chloe. Text me if you need anything.’’

 

**‘’Yeah, I will thank you Harry. And again, I’m sorry.’’**

‘’No need to apologise love, no need. Bye Chloe sweet dreams for later.’’

 

**‘’Bye Harry.’’**

And with that she walked out of the door. I walked back inside and face planted onto the couch. Well that turned into shit. I had some really good thinking to do for the next couple of days. And with that I called Lou, and told him everything and asked for advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit shorter I know! But you wait for Chapter 6! It's going to be a reaaaaaal good chapter!  
> Hope you enjoyed it :)
> 
> Bye loveesssssxxx


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so the story begins..

Chloe’s P.O.V.

**2 days later.**

When I woke up that morning I still felt like complete and utter shit. I hadn’t heard from Harry in two days and I felt really bad. I know it’s my own fault, but I’m not ready for a relationship. I’m really not. Even though Harry is lovely. But lately I have been putting my defences up, because I am not ready to fall in love. I had done that once before and that, well let’s keep it short, didn’t end well. It left me heartbroken. So no I wasn’t going to do that very soon.

And I know Harry is good guy, at least how I’ve gotten to know him in these past few days. But he still is an international popstar. And there are a million other girls for him to date. Girls that are far more beautiful than me to be honest. I don’t even know why he is into me in the first place. I am really not that special.

Even Max noticed that I wasn’t completely myself. Usually I have a lot to say and play around a bit. Now I was just quiet and thinking about the situation. I felt kind of bad. You should’ve seen the look on his face. However I truly meant what I said. I would love to be friends with him. He is genuinely a nice person to be around with.

And not too bad to look at off course.

I got out of bed, got in the shower and got ready for work. At that moment my phone started buzzing. It was text. From harry nonetheless.

 

_‘’From Harry:_

_Heeeey Chlo, Wanna have breakfast tomorrow? I’m not letting the opportunity of getting a very good friend pass. x’’_

**‘’To Harry:**

**I’d love to Haz** **, you sure though? I don’t wanna force you into anything..’’**

_‘’From Harry:_

_Yep, sure. You are having breakfast with me tomorrow. I’ll see you at ten!’’_

**‘’To Harry:**

**Alright fun!** **See you tomorrow morning Hazza. x’’**

You have no idea how relieved that text made me. I immediately felt a lot better. I really did appreciate his friendship. Especially when I don’t know that many people around here, and a new friend is always good. Especially when that friend is Harry.

Yes I was definitely a lot happier that day at work. And I must add, Max had been seeing Nick every single night since they’ve met! I’m not surprised, they seemed to hit it off quite nicely, but still. We’ll just have to wait and see if that becomes something serious. I hope so. Max really deserves a great guy and especially such a cute guy like Nick Grimshaw. He deserves nothing less than that.

 

**Next morning.**

Harry’s P.O.V.

After having a long long long talk with Lou and with Nick I decided that I really shouldn’t let my friendship with Chloe go. I just feel comfortable around her and I’ll just have to push away my feelings for her for a while. I reckon we could be really good friends and I don’t want to let that go. And who knows maybe in the future, she’ll put her walls down. Who knows… 

So yeah, I decided to ask her to have breakfast. Because that was one of the reasons why we met and the first time we did that it was light and fun. I am happy to see her again. I know it has only been two days since the last time I saw her, but I already miss her. It’s crazy I know. I can’t help it though.

That is why I was so happy when she still wanted to see me. I can’t wait till breakfast. I chose a black skinny jeans, a black v-neck and a beanie. These curls sometimes, uncontrollable.

I walked out the door and locked my apartment and decided to walk to Starbucks this time. I was early and we were finally having a sunny day. Yes, this was definitely going to be a good day. I just knew it.

I walked in to Starbucks to see Chloe already sitting in the same spot where we had breakfast earlier this week.

 

‘’Hi Chloe, How’ve you been?’’

She smiled up at me and got up and we gave each other a firm hug. I missed this, I missed her.

**‘’Hi Haz, I’ve been good. How are you?’’**

‘’I’m good as well thanks.’’ I smiled.

‘’What do you want for breakfast, I’m paying.’’

**‘’No you are not paying for me again Haz!’’**

‘’No buts young lady! Sit your bum down and I’ll just order you the same.’’

**‘’But, but.’’**

‘’Yes, you sit down on your but yes. You got that right. I’ll be right back.’’ I cheekily said to her. That earned me a roll with her eyes.

**‘’Okay, okay you idiot. Go, I’m staaaaarving.’’**

‘’Yes, m’lady. At your service.’’

 

She laughed at that. And with that all the awkwardness was just gone. I was a bit afraid that it would’ve been too awkward, but it truly wasn’t. Thank god.

I got us our breakfast and sat down again.

 

‘’There you go, here is your breakfast madam.’’

**‘’Well, thank you very much, you are a kind man you.’’**

‘’Okay, stop it with the idiocy already haha. How’s your job treating you so far?’’

**‘’It’s been really good! I am having a lot of fun and most of the time I work with Max and he is always in for a good laugh.’’**

‘’Oh yeah, I’ve heard some things alright about Max. Some things I didn’t necessarily cared for hearing to be honest. But Nick is already very fond of him.’’

**‘’He is? Well that’s good, if he screws this up I’m going to cut of his balls and then I will come to you as well.’’** She said evilly.

‘’To me?! What have I done wrong then?!’’

**‘’You were the one to tell Max to go over to Nick. And he is your friend so if you like your business down there and if you’d like to keep it then you better have a good talk with Nick.’’**

‘’You are a dangerous woman Chloe Hart.’’

**‘’Oh I know, you better watch out.’’** Again, very evilly, but also with a cheeky smirk on her face. 

‘’Oh I definitely will love. Don’t you worry about that.’’

 

After a bit of playful banter we got to a more serious subject. I actually didn’t want to bring it up, but even though I respect someone’s privacy, I am also a very Curious George.

 

“Chloe can I ask you something?’’

**‘’You know you don’t have to ask every time you want to ask me something right? Just ask Haz.’’**

‘’Haha yeah, sorry about that. So yeah I know this is probably a touchy subject and if you don’t want to talk about it I’m seriously cool with that. But since were friends and all I’m just really curious.’’

**‘’You want to know about my previous relationship, don’t you? The one that fucked me up..’’**

‘’Yeah kinda.. But seriously if you don’t want to talk about it please don’t, I don’t want to push you into telling something you don’t want to be told. I’m serious. And you are not fucked up Chlo, you are just cautious with your heart. There is nothing wrong with that.’’

**‘’No, I guess you can hear what happened. Indeed since were friends and all. And friends tell each other everything right?’’**

‘’Right’’

**‘’Okay, hmm where to start. Okay so Alex and I met each other at Uni and it wasn’t exactly love at first sight. He was in my class and to be honest I was completely annoyed by him at the time. He was childish, immature and seem to be like he was still a twelve year old.**

**However for our first year of Uni we had to do an internship in a hotel. I found this amazing hotel in Amsterdam to do my internship and I was absolutely ecstatic when they hired me for the summer. Up until they said: another person of your school is coming to work here as well, do you know him? And when they said it I had to resist the urge of throwing up right there on the spot. However me being professional I said he was a nice guy, but I didn’t know him that well.’’**

I could see that this was hard for her to tell, every now and then she had to take a deep breath and she looked more at her hands than at me. I wanted to let her know that I was still listening so I grabbed one of her hands, just to let her know that I was there for her. She looked up at me and smiled lightly. She continued.

 

**‘’So the first day of work was a complete drama, I fell on my bum, spilled a drink over someone and I dropped a knife in someone’s pants. Don’t worry he didn’t notice and no one was hurt. At the end of the shift I felt like crying, so I did in the staff locker rooms. At that point Alex came in. And I was suddenly quite angry. If there was someone who I didn’t want there at that moment, it would’ve been Alex.**

**However though, it surprised me that he was truly the kindest. He listened to me and he comforted me. And from that moment on we were inseparable. We did everything together and we just had a lot of fun. After having two weeks of fun, he asked me out on a date. I was ecstatic. We just went for dinner, but nevertheless it was still romantic. After two months of full on dating he asked if I wanted to be his girlfriend. And off course I said yes. For the rest of the summer we had an absolute blast. He was also my first.. (she blushed) So yeah that made it extra special.**

**After about 6 months of full on dating I felt like a truly loved him. So I said that to him and he said it back. We had the best time anyone could have. Truly. And we were so happy.**

**After a year of dating I wanted to surprise him for our one-year anniversary. So I got him a present, arranged an amazing night out and got myself the most beautiful dress. When I went to his house to surprise him, he opened the door in only his boxers. He was mostly surprised to see me. I just thought that he’d forgotten about our anniversary, so I gave him a kiss and walked inside. At that moment some girl walked out of his bedroom. And well you could imagine how that would look like. Them both half naked and me just in shock. And… and I just stood there. And you know what he said? ‘’I think it’s best if you leave, I’m kinda busy with something.’’ Not even a sorry. No I was interrupting him. So I slapped him across the face and ran out.’’**

Tears were now silently escaping her eyes and she was shaking a bit. I can’t believe some asshole would treat anyone like that. Treat her like that, she doesn’t deserve that. Seriously if I ever see that son of bitch, I swear to you, there will not be a piece left of him once I’m done with him.

 

She spoke up again.

 

**‘’See how fucked up I am Haz, you wouldn’t even want to be in a relationship with me. I swear. Ever since that night I have put my defences up and I just don’t want to fall in love anymore. It hurt me too much. It took me ages to get over him. If I’d ever fall in love again, I don’t know if I could handle it, if my heart could handle it…’’**

‘’Fuck Chloe, I don’t even know what to say…’’

**‘’No need Haz, you wanted to know and now you do. I’d understand if you don’t want to be here anymore. Hang on I’ll just go to the loo for a sec.’’**

‘’Chloe, wait love. Come here.’’  I took her arm and pulled her onto my lap and gave her the biggest hug I could ever give anyone, seriously.

 

She gladly accepted the comforting hug and she tried to be the bigger person and hold back her tears. But every now and then a tear would escape her eyes. After a few minutes I started to speak to her.

  
‘’Chloe, sweetheart, look at me.’’

 

She looked at me with all puffy cheeks and red eyes. She lightly tried to smile to lighten up the mood a bit. But I could see it in her eyes, that she truly wasn’t okay.

 

‘’Chloe, listen to me love, again you are not fucked up. What that son of bitch did to you, that was fucked up. Even more than fucked up. If I would ever lay me eyes on him he won’t be able to see daylight very soon. Nobody deserves what he did. But especially not you.

You, Chloe, are seriously one of the nicest and kindest persons I have ever been around with. He is such an asshole Chloe, he truly is. And you, you my dear dear Chloe, you deserve so much better. You deserve a guy that truly loves you for who you are and respects you completely. You deserve a guy who only has eyes for you and nobody else. You deserve a guy who would love you for an eternity and nobody else, just you Chloe. Your heart may be damaged now Chloe, but there is someone out there for you, who would fix that.’’

**‘’Thanks Haz, but you can bandage the damage, but you can never really fix a heart.’’**

‘’Watch me Chloe. A person can always try love. I am going to try to fix your heart. With my love for you, as a friend.’’

**‘’Thanks Haz, that’s cheesy, but I’d love to see you try. I think I’m a lost cause though.’’  
**

‘’Nobody is a lost cause love. Except maybe that asshole Alex. Come on let’s get up. Is your place nearby?’’ 

**‘’Yeah, it’s about a ten minute walk.’’**

‘’Alright, let’s go then. We’ll get you freshened up a bit and then I am taking you out for a fun day! Alright?’’

**‘’Yeah sounds good, amazing actually thank you.’’**

‘’Anything for you Chloe, anything. Let’s go.’’

 

With that she was relieved and we walked together to her apartment. My arm not leaving her shoulder for a second. She needed to know that I was here for her and that I wasn’t going anywhere.

After she had freshened up a bit, I took her for a tour throughout London. I figured she could use the distraction. We went to the Big Ben, up in the London Eye (which was quite funny ‘cause she is scared of heights. I had to hold her hand the entire way through.), we went to china town to have some food. Which we both love. And around that time I could see that she was completely exhausted, so I offered to go back to her place and watch a movie or something. She agreed.

Once we got back to her place we put on Love Actually. It was a feel good movie. Just what we both needed. She snuggled up to me and half way through the movie she was fast asleep. I turned off the telly and carried her to her bedroom. I laid her beneath the covers and gave her a soft kiss on the forehead.

 

‘’Sweet dreams, my dear Chloe, I’m going to fix your heart, watch me.’’ I whispered. I wrote her a note and left the apartment and went home.

 

 

 

Chloe’s P.O.V.

The next morning when I woke up I was in my bed still fully clothed. A bit confused I turned around and saw a note, it was from Harry. It said:

 

‘’Dear Chloe,

You fell asleep again whilst watching the movie. Am I that boring?

I hope you slept well and feel a bit better.

Text me when you wake up okay?

I’m here Chloe and I’m not going anywhere.’’

 

Ooh that sweet sweet boy.

We just started texting for about two hours until I really had to get to work. Feeling a lot better I must add. Like there was a weight that fell from my shoulders.

In the next two months Harry was just an amazing person to be around with and I had the luck that One Direction had a break so he didn’t have to leave every single two days. He was such a good friend to me now. I don’t know what I would do without a Harry in my life right now.

And in these past two months I have been feeling differently. I don’t know what it is exactly, but I’ve felt more attracted to Harry and because of him I know that there are still some good men out there. Men who would never hurt anyone like me.

Harry is so sweet and lovely. And I can still tell he has some feelings for me and to be completely honest I am thinking, that I am feeling some things as well. However I still have my doubts. I promised myself that after Alex I would never fall in love anymore. I don’t want to go through that again.

However these feelings for Harry have gotten stronger over the past months and I can hardly ignore them anymore. Maybe I should talk to someone about this. Not Max though. If I would let Max handle these kinds of things, Harry and me would’ve probably already been married. So yeah, not going to ask Max about this. I could ask Nick though. He’s been friends with Harry for a couple of years now and I’ve gotten to know Nick a lot better as well, because Max and he are an item now (YAY). Yeah I reckon I could do that.

 

 

**‘’To Grimmy:**

**Hi Grimmy, Chloe here. Are you free today? Can we talk? Don’t tell Harry this! X’’**

_‘’From Grimmy:_

_Hi Chloe! You alright then? Yeah, I’m free after 11. Wanna meet up at Starbucks near you?’’_

**‘’To Grimmy:**

**Yeah nothing to worry about, really ;). Alright thanks Grimmy! See you then x!’’**

_‘’From Grimmy:_

_Alright love, see you in a couple of hours! Hope it’s nothing to worry about, otherwise Haz would kill me if I hadn’t told him! Xx’’_

**‘’To Grimmy:**

**Nah don’t worry, don’t want the boyfriend of Maxiepaxie be killed because of me! See you soon x’’**

_‘’From Grimmy:_

_HA! Maxiepaxie?! Oooooh I am so going to tease him with that! Thanks love! See you soon! X’’_

 

**2 hours later.**

**‘’Hi Grimmy! Thanks for coming!’’**

_‘’Hey Chloe, Yeah no problem, what’s up?’’_

**‘’Alright, well here’s the thing. You know that Harry asked me out a couple of months ago and I said no right?’’**

_‘’Yeah, he was broken that day you know, he truly likes you. Just for who you are.’’_

**‘’Well that is one of the things I wanted to talk to you about. I’ve gotten out of a pretty shit relationship about a year ago. And after that relationship I promised myself not to let myself fall for a guy. However..’’**

_‘’Oh good there is a however!’’  
_

**‘’Shush, let me finish haha. So lately Harry has been truly lovely and he is so sweet. And I can tell he still has a bit of feelings for me, but..’’**

_‘’But you don’t know if you can trust your heart with him?’’_

**‘’Exactly.’’**

_‘’Well Chloe, obviously I can’t make the final decision for you. You would have to do that yourself. However I can tell you that Harry is still crazy about you. And he seriously would never ever hurt any woman. His mum raised him well. He respects you, you know. And the way he looks at you, I seriously haven’t ever seen him looking at a girl like that before. He thinks you’re special Chloe. You are one of kind. He couldn’t stand it if he would lose you. He talks about you every single second of the day. And the boys are going a tiny bit crazy but they also find it adorable._

_What I am trying to say is, if it was up to me I would trust the whole world in that boys’ hands. And I would definitely trust him with your heart. And I am not just saying that. Max always says that as well, but he is just a hopeless romantic you must know that. It’s one of the reasons I love that Maxiepaxie though haha._

_But yeah he adores you Chloe. I hope that helps you to make a decision. And trust me if I ever hurts you, which is like 0,0001% of a chance to be honest, Max and me will hunt him down and hurt him. I know Harry is one of my best friends, but I have become quite fond of you as well and I couldn’t stand it to see you get hurt. We got your back babe.’’_

**‘’Wow Nick, thanks love, I really needed that. It’s good to hear that you love that boy so much. You know I am going to cut off your balls if you ever hurt Max right?’’**

_‘’Haha yes, I know, Harry and Max both told me. But I wouldn’t do that. I love him Chloe. For the first time in a long time, I am actually crazy about a boy. So you’ve got nothing to worry about with us two._

_So do you already know what your choice is?’’_

**‘’To be honest, I don’t know yet. But I just need to let this sink in a bit. I’m seeing him tonight though, we’re just going to hang a bit. I actually have to go and clean ‘cause last time Harry complained about my apartment being too messy. HE complained! Haha. Thank you so much Nick, I really appreciate this.’’**

_‘’Anytime love and keep me posted! I’ll see you soon! Bye!’’_

**‘’Thanks Nick! I will! BYEEEE!’’**

 

**That evening:**

Harry’s P.O.V.

 

‘’Hi Chlo, you look good! How are you?’’

**‘’Thanks Haz, the same! I’m good, you?’’**

‘’Yeah! All good! You ready for a Harry Potter marathon?’’

**‘’Oh you betcha mister! Let me make dinner first yeah?’’**

‘’Oh! What are we having? Need any help?’’

**‘’Nah don’t need any help, I’m making my specialty and your favourite!’’**

‘’PANCAKES!’’  I said jumping up and down like a maniac. She lightly slapped me across the back of my head. 

**‘’Calm down you idiot, yes pancakes haha. Go and be a good boy and just sit on the couch and watch some telly will ya?’’**

‘’Yes mum, I will.’’ She laughed at that and it earned me another smack to the head.

 

God, I still adore that girl. It’s so bad that she can’t see it herself how much of a wonderful person she is. 

I went to go and sit on the couch as I was told to by Chloe. Whilst I was flipping through some channels on the telly I heard a loud bang coming out of the kitchen and after that a lot of swearing. Oh god what happened now?

In the short time that I’ve known Chloe, I have experienced that she is very clumsy and she tend to fall on her bum a lot and apparently walk into some people now and then. Well if that person is me I absolutely don’t mind.

 

‘’Chloe, love, are you okay? What happened?’’

**‘’Piece of shit, aarghhughhh, nothing I’m fine Haz, don’t come into the kitchen!’’**

Off course after hearing all of that I naturally had to come to the kitchen, you can understand that. When I opened the door to the kitchen I saw an image that I won’t get out of my head that quickly. It was hilarious, but also adorable.

She was lying in the middle of the kitchen on her bum, covered in pancake batter. I quickly got out my phone and snapped a picture of her before she noticed. I just had to post this on instagram. I posted it with the caption: ‘Clumsystagram’ hehehe perfect. After that I put my phone away and walked to her laughing out loud. I gave her a hand to help her up, but instead she pulled me down in a hug and completely covered me with pancake batter.

 

After that we were messing around and rolling over the floor, most probably even creating a much bigger mess. After messing about for a few minutes we just laid there in each other’s arms in the middle of the kitchen, covered in pancake batter. I must say it was quite nice.

At that moment I looked her in the eyes and she stared back. It turned a bit awkward, but nothing that we couldn’t handle. She was just so cute. And perfect. And she needed to know that. The way she looks right now covered in pancake batter in my arms. She is just perfect. I need to do this. I just have to.

 

**‘’Haz, you’re st…umphh’’**

 

And before she could finish that sentence I pressed my lips on hers. God. I had been looking forward to this moment since the very first moment I laid my eyes on her. Her lips were perfect. Full and soft. In the beginning she was a bit tense, shocked. But after a few seconds she started to kiss me back. Wait? SHE IS KISSING ME BACK. I was still pressing my lips on her. I lightly bit her bottom lip, which earned me a small moan coming from her mouth, and allowed me to slip my tongue inside. We bought fought for dominance, which didn’t surprise me actually, knowing Chloe. But eventually she gave in. After kissing what felt like hours, we pulled apart. But not without me placing a light kiss on her lips, her nose and her forehead.

 

She looked at me and started to speak. **‘’Haz..’’**

‘’No Chloe, sorry, but let me speak for a bit okay?’’

**‘’Okay’’**

‘’Okay, listen Chloe, ever since I have laid my eyes on you I have thought that you are absolutely perfect. I can’t stop thinking about you, the guys are seriously going crazy, because I can’t stop talking about you.

I know that you’ve had some shit experiences with your last relationship. But you must trust me when I say I would never ever do that you. I could never do that you. Really. You are perfect to me Chloe. I can truly be myself around you. With you I am just Harry Styles from Cheshire who worked in a bakery. Not Harry Styles, boyband member of One Direction. And I love that feeling. I love being with you and to be honest I already miss you after a second I walk out of that door.

I know that a couple of months ago you didn’t want to go out with me and I respect that. What I want to ask you is if you would just give me a chance. A chance to prove to you that I can fix your heart. A chance to prove to you that not all guys are assholes, especially not me. A chance to let me love you. 

And if you don’t want that I respect that and I will back off, however I will never stop being your friend and I will never try to show you that you deserve love and if I could I would give you all the love in the world.’’

 

She was quiet for a bit and I started humming one of my favourite songs at the moment. Let Me Love You (Until You Learn To Love Yourself) the glee version though. Yes I am a Gleek. (*author’s note: go and look this song up and listen to it now!)

 

_Much as you blame yourself_

_You can’t be blamed for the way that you feel_

_Had no example of a love_

_That was even remotely real_

_How can you understand something that you never had_

_If you let me I can help you out with all of that_

_Let me love you_

_And I will love you_

_Until you learn to love yourself._

_Let me love you_

_I know your trouble_

_Don’t be afraid, oh, I can help_

_Let me love you_

_And I will love you_

_Until you learn to love yourself._

_Let me love you_

_A heart of numbness_

_Gets brought to life_

_I’ll take you there_

_I can see the pain behind your eyes_

_It’s been there for quite awhile_

_I just wanna be the one to remind you what it is to smile_

_I would like to show you what true love can really do_

_Let me love you_

_And I will love you_

_Until you learn to love yourself._

_Let me love you_

_I know your trouble_

_Don’t be afraid, oh, I can help_

_Let me love you_

_And I will love you_

_Until you learn to love yourself._

_Let me love you_

_A heart of numbness_

_Is brought to life_

_I’ll take you there_

_Let me love you_

_And I will love you_

_Until you learn to love yourself._

_Let me love you_

_I know your trouble_

_Don’t be afraid, oh, I can help_

 

 

After singing the song I looked down in to her eyes and saw that she had tears in her eyes.

“Oh god Chloe, I’m sorry, I didn’t want to make you cr..uhmppf’’

And before I could even finish my sentence she pressed her lips onto mine. It was a light sweet kiss. But full off meaning.

**‘’Oh shut up, you idiot. That was lovely. Thank you.’’**

‘’Sooo, is that a yes?’’ I said with one of my biggest smiles.’’

**‘’A yes to what exactly?’’** Ugh such a tease.

‘’Chloe would you like to go on a date with me?’’

**‘’Off course I will you stupid idiot.’’** And with that being said she kissed me again and we laid there for about half an hour. And I pulled back and said.

“Let’s shower shall we?’’

**‘’Oh but Haz I’m not that easy. What kind of girl do you take me for?!’’** She said with fake disgrace.

‘’Alright, sorry, ladies first. Off you go!’’ And I playfully slapped her on the bum when she stood up. She looked at me flirtatious and there she went off to the bathroom. I just laid down and sighed happily. Yes this was a good good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personally, I am in love with this chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you think?


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their first date.

Harry’s P.O.V.

 

This morning I woke up with a big smile on my face. I am usually not a morning person, but this morning was absolutely perfect! I was thinking about earlier this week obviously and about the night that was about to come.

 

I was finally going to take Chloe out on our very first date. It’s still a bit surreal for me, what happened earlier this week. At first I thought she would completely freak out about me kissing her and expressing my true feelings towards her.

 

But in the end there was nothing to worry about. She agreed to go on a date with me! Yes!

 

However I knew that she still had trouble of letting her heart be trusted within somebody else’s hands. And I completely understand that. We would just have to take it step by step, however the only thing that truly matters to me is that she gave me a chance and that I get to be with her.

 

Thinking about tonight, our date, however was freaking me out a little bit. In the period of time that I had gotten to know Chloe, I learned that she loved long calm walks. And what could be more of a perfect place for a first date than the beach! I knew off the perfect beach, which is always calm so there won’t be any fans or anything to disturb us throughout the date.

 

I definitely want to keep Chloe out of the papers for as long as possible. Not that I am ashamed to be seen with her, not at all, but mostly to keep her away from all the gossip and all the hate. She has been in the paper once or twice, ‘cause yes obviously we went to public places as friends. And yes there have been some rumours about us being a couple, but not more than usual. And I’d like to keep it that way.

 

Okay, back to the date of tonight. I was thinking about a nice calm and romantic dinner at this great bistro on the beach and after dinner we could go for that long walk along the sea and under the stars. However for my plan to work out perfectly it had to be great weather and most of the time England doesn’t agree with me when I want a warm sunny day.

 

I stumbled out of bed, because I’m still not fully awake in the morning, and held my breath before I opened my curtains. As you could imagine I was relieved once I saw that the sun was out and there were no clouds in the sky, pfew!

 

I walked in to the kitchen to make myself a cup of tea and got my phone out.

 

‘’To Chloe:

Chloeeeeee, wear something cute and comfortable for tonight! I’ll pick you up at 6? X Haz.’’

 

‘’From Chloe:

Hi Hazza, Oh god what are we going to do then? I don’t like surprises! Xx’’

 

‘’To Chloe:

Nah, not telling you. I’ll just give you one hint: wear shoes that you can pull off easily. That’s it. See you at six babe J x’’

 

‘’From Chloe:

What are you up to Mr. Styles…’’

 

‘’To Chloe:

You’ll just have to wait and see… mwuahahahaha (attempt to an evil laugh)’’

 

‘’From Chloe:

Ughhh idiot haha. I’ll see you at six J xx’’

 

‘’To Chloe:

Can’t wait to see you again..’’

 

‘’From Chloe:

You have seen me two days ago, you big fool! Haha. Now shush I’ve got a wardrobe dilemma.’’

 

‘’To Chloe:

But still, can’t wait beautiful… don’t worry about your clothes too much, you’ll look perfect.’’

 

‘’From Chloe:

You big sap. I’ll see you in a couple of hours!’’

 

 

I got myself a cup of tea and piece of toast and walked over the bathroom. I got in to the shower and I took my time. I off course also had to clean up nicely for tonight. When I got out of the shower I put one some aftershave, brushed my teeth and tried to get my curls under control. Luckily my quiff was sitting perfectly on the top of my head. Nothing could go wrong today.

 

That was until I stood in front of my closet. I needed to look extra good and I know I’m a guy, but I do care what I wear okay? There is nothing wrong with that!

 

‘’To Boobear:

BOO I NEED YOUR HELP! SOS! Come over?’’

 

‘’From Boobear:

Haz?! What’s wrong? What’s going on? I’ll be there in five!’’

 

Even though the boys and me are all living separate nowadays, Lou and I still live close to each other. We couldn’t just leave each other. He is still my boo. And he didn’t lie when he said he would be over in 5 minutes. He banged on my door.

 

‘’HAZ OPEN UP! WHAT’S GOING ON?! OPEN UP CURLY!’’

 

‘’Calm your tits Lou I’m coming!’’

 

I opened the door and Lou almost fell inside. He was trying to break the door open. Idiot. My idiot though.

 

‘’Haz, what’s going on? Are you okay? What happened? Are you hurt? Is there a fire? TELL ME.’’

 

‘’I don’t know what to wear for my date with Chloe tonight…’’

 

 _‘_ ’You’re shitting me right?!’’ he seemed relieved, but with a tint of annoyance.

 

‘’I seriously thought there was something wrong Haz! I was afraid that you had gotten yourself in some kind of trouble, or that there was a fire or anything. But noooo, you got me all worried for nothing. Never do that again will ya?!’’

 

‘’Sorry Boo, but it is an emergency though, I am nervous for tonight and I want to look perfect for her. I still can’t believe she agreed to this date with me and everything needs to go explicably well. Nothing less. I mean it.’’

 

He sighed, but there was a smile forming on his face and looked fondly at me.

 

‘’Alright you big sap, let’s go and get you something to wear.’’

 

‘’Thanks Lou, you are an absolute lifesaver.’’

 

‘’Oh I know curly come on.’’

 

 

 

Chloe’s P.O.V.

 

‘’MAX I NEED YOU IN HERE, HELP ME!’’

 

‘’What’s going on love?’’

 

‘’Harry is taking me out for our first date tonight and I don’t know what the heck we are going to do and he said to me to wear something cute and casual. And on top of that shoes that are easy to pull off. And I don’t know anymore. And how I should do my make-up and my hair and just … HELP.’’

 

‘’Okay Chloe, first of all I need you to breathe love haha. And just wear that cute new dress you bought. The skater dress with pink/ white stripes and some sandals underneath them? He’d love that!’’

 

‘’That dress? You sure? My body is not exactly summer proof yet…’’

 

‘’Chloe look at me love. Your body is perfect. You’ve got curves, embrace them! They look beautiful on you! So yes you’re wearing that dress. You are not going to make me force you right?’’

 

‘’Haha no I guess not, thanks Max. Okay so we’ve got the outfit, but then?’’

 

‘’Just sit down love, and let me work my magic. I’ve got this covered.’’

 

‘’Thanks Maxie, you are a lifesaver’’

 

‘’Oh I know love.’’

 

 

Once Max was done with my make-up and hair, I put on the dress and the shoes. I walked over to the mirror and was actually happy with the result. Max had just put on some light make-up, not too heavy. And just made some loose wavy curls in my blonde ombre hair.

 

‘’So, what do you think?’’

 

‘’You look smokin’ Chloe! He’s not going to be able to keep his eyes of you!’’

 

‘’You really think so?’’

 

‘’Yes love, don’t be so unsure of yourself. Just be yourself and he’ll love you. Seriously Chloe, you deserve this. I mean it. I know you have been through some tough times and I know this is scary for you. But I really think Harry is something different. And if he ever tries to hurt you, he’ll have to deal with Nick and me. Seriously.’’

 

‘’Thanks babe, I love you. And I’m so happy that you and Nick are standing strong. You deserve it as well you know.’’ I turned around and gave him a big crushing hug.

 

‘’Oof. Thanks love. Yeah I’m really happy now. We’re both in a good place.’’

 

At that moment the bell rang and I was gathering my stuff.

 

‘’Max, would you mind and open the door for me? I’ll be there in a second.’’

 

‘’Off course love.’’

 

Oh god what have I gotten myself into. After not dating for over a year, my first date, with Harry Styles nonetheless. Okay Chloe, breathe.

 

 

Harry’s P.O.V.

 

With shaking hands I walked up to her front door. Lou and I opted with a black button up, a pair of skinny jeans, a leather jacket and converse. Lou had calmed me down a little bit, but I was still pretty nervous. Luckily it was still warm outside so I left my jacket in the car for now.

 

I was now standing in front of her door, I took a final breath and rang the doorbell. When the door was opened it was not Chloe, but her best friend and Nick’s boyfriend Max, opened the door.

 

‘’Hi Harry, how are you mate?’’

 

‘’Hey Max, yeah I’m good you? Is Chloe almost ready?’’

 

‘’Yeah I’m good thanks. Yeah she’ll be out in a minute, why don’t you have a seat? Can I get you something to drink?’’

 

‘’Ah thanks. Nah no drink for me thanks.’’

 

I was planning on sitting down, but at that moment Chloe walked out of her bedroom door and she just looked.. wow.

 

‘’Wow Chloe, you look…’’

 

‘’Like a Candy Cane?’’ She giggled.

 

‘’Well yes that too a little bit haha. But most of all beautiful.’’

 

‘’Aw thanks Haz, you don’t look so bad yourself.’’

 

‘’Thanks love, you ready to go?’’

 

‘’Yup all set. Bye Max!’’

 

‘’Bye love enjoy yourselves and don’t do anything that I wouldn’t do haha!’’

 

‘’We won’t! Love you byeeee!’’

 

‘’Love you too have fun!’’

 

They gave each other a big hug. He whispered one final thing in her ear. Too soft said for me to hear. But it made her smile even more. Seriously if Max wasn’t with Nick, I almost would be jealous of them. But I am grateful for him always standing by Chloe in the tougher times.

 

When they had said their goodbyes Chloe and I walked to my car where I opened the door for her. She said thank you and I quickly walked over to the other side of the car.

 

‘’So, are you going to tell me what we are going to do?’’She looked at me with this adorable smile and a look of curiosity in her eyes.

 

I smiled and said ‘’Nope, not yet. You’ll figure it out when we’ll get there.’’

 

‘’Oh come oooooooon, just tell me?’’

 

‘’Nope, and don’t look at me like that. I’m not telling.’’

 

There fell a silence, but it wasn’t an uncomfortable silence. The music of the radio was playing softly in the background and the wind was blowing through our hairs. When we were almost there I looked at her for a quick glance and she smiled at me.

 

‘’Have I already told you that you look absolutely beautiful today?’’

 

‘’I look like a candy cane haha. Max made me wear this dress.’’

 

‘’Well it suits you he’s right. And if I might add you look like a very delicious candy cane if that helps?’’ I said cheekily.

 

‘’Oh shush you. You’re making me blush. Are we almost there yet?’’

 

‘’Oh, are we getting a little impatient Miss Hart?’’

 

‘’Why yes Mr Styles. I don’t particularly like surprises so I don’t even know if I’m dressed properly for what we are going to do.’’

 

‘’What you are wearing is fine, we are not going to do anything crazy, so don’t worry. And if you look around instead of looking at me, which I totally understand off course I mean I’m looking mighty fine, you’ll see that we are here and where we are.’’

 

‘’Huh, what? Ooooooh the beach Haz? I loooooooove the beach! How’d you know?!’’

 

‘’Well you might have mentioned once that you love long walks so I thought what would be more perfect than having dinner at one my favourite bistro’s and if you’re still not tired of me after that, we’ll go for a walk along the sea.’’

 

‘’That sounds wonderful Haz, thank you.’’

 

She blushed again and I got out of the car and helped her out of the car. I carefully took her hand and intertwined our fingers. I looked at her if she’d mind, but she just smiled sweetly and gave my hand a little squeeze.

 

When we arrived at the bistro we were welcomed by one of the waiters with a kind smile.

 

‘’Hi, I’ve got a reservation for two under the name Styles?’’

 

‘’Ah yes, Mr Styles, if you could follow me? You asked for the table by the window if I’m correct?’’

 

‘’Yes thank you.’’

 

‘’Haz, this bistro is so cute! How’d you find this?’’

 

‘’Yeah? You like it? I found this by accident really. I love going to this beach with my family and friends, mostly because it’s a beautiful and calm beach, and not a lot of people know of this beach. I can truly relax here. But I found this bistro when I went for a long walk and I never knew it was here, but when I found out it was here I was with the boys and off course Niall was hungry. So we just went for a bite and instantly fell in love with the place.’’

 

‘’Well it’s really cute and the food looks really good as well! What can you recommend?’’

 

‘’Well I personally love the risotto or the ravioli. They’re both really good!’’

 

‘’Hmm, I think I’ll go with the risotto then. That’s one of my favourite meals.’’

 

‘’Hi my name is Justin and I’ll be your waiter for the evening. Were you able to make a decision?’’

 

‘’Hi, yes for her the risotto and for me the ravioli please. Thank you.’’

 

‘’No problem, can I get you something the drink?’’

 

‘’For me just a water thank you. And for you Chloe?’’

 

‘’For me a water as well, thank you.’’

 

‘’Chloe, can I just say that I was so happy when you agreed to go on a date with me? You are one of the first girls that I feel comfortable around with and that I can just be myself.’’

 

‘’Aw Haz. Thank you. I am also glad that I said yes to the date. I must admit that I first had a bit of doubts about you. You know with being a member of the biggest boyband in the world and all. You hear the stories, you read the gossip and everything, you know. But I’m glad. You’re not at all the person that the magazines make you out to be. You’re really down to earth and just a fun person to be around with, which is good.’’

 

After a bit of small talk our food came and when she took her first bite of the risotto a small moan escaped her mouth, which made me laugh.

 

‘’Hmmm this is so good! How’s yours?’’

 

‘’Hmm, also really good! Wanna bite?’’

 

‘’If you don’t mind?’’

 

‘’Not at all, here try it.’’

 

She took a bite and again that small moan.

 

‘’Haha, I assume you like this as well?’’

 

‘’Like?! Are you crazy! It’s divine! Oh I really need to remember this bistro. Can’t I just eat everything from the menu?’’

 

‘’I don’t think that will fit in one night babe.’’

 

‘’I think you’re right about that yeah haha, we’ll just have to come here more often then.’’

 

‘’Yes, I think we will.’’

 

After finishing our meal, which I paid for off course. A gentleman always pays, especially on a first date.

 

‘’You want to go and get some ice cream? And have that long walk?’’

 

‘’Yeah, sounds good! But let me pay for the ice cream?’’

 

‘’No way Jose, I’m paying. You just enjoy the ice cream and the view.’’

 

‘’Oh I’m definitely enjoying the view.’’ She said, whilst looking at me.

 

‘’Are you checking me out Miss Hart? Oh I feel so violated.’’ I gasped with a cheeky smile.

 

‘’Why yes Mr Styles, I am. You are looking mighty fine tonight and you told me to enjoy the view.’’

 

‘’I meant the sunset love.’’

 

She laughed and ordered the ice cream flavour she wanted. Off course, chocolate. I got a bubblegum one. What?! I like the blue and pink!

 

We started walking with a comfortable silence.

 

‘’How’s your ice cream?’’

 

‘’Hmm really good, want a bite?’’

 

‘’Ah well yes please!’’

 

And with the moment that I wanted to take a bite of her ice cream she pushed the ice cream against my nose, laughed and quickly ran away.

‘’Oh no you didn’t just do that!’’

 

‘’Well I believe I just did hahaha!’’She screamed whilst looking behind her. Because I had already finished my ice cream I ran after her and luckily I was a bit faster and scooped her of the sand, lifted her over my shoulder and walked into the direction of the sea.

 

‘’HARRY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!’’ she shrieked.

 

‘’Oh well, Chloe, my dear you need to learn a lesson, you never, but never put ice cream on this gorgeous face. There is true punishment for that you know?’’

 

‘’HARRY NO, PUT ME DOWN!’’ She screamed, trying to be serious but laughed while doing it.

 

‘’I don’t think so missy, I think you are going into the water. It won’t be too cold. Maybe 5 degrees or somethin’ you’ll live I reckon.’’

 

‘’HARRY EDWARD STYLES YOU PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW OR ELSE…’’

 

‘’Or else what?’’

 

‘’You will never get the chance to kiss me again.’’ She said with a serious/ cheeky tone.

 

‘’Oh well, I wouldn’t want that now do I? Alright alright I’ll put you down.’’

 

I started to walk backwards and lifted her of my shoulder, however I wasn’t really watching where I was going so I stumbled backwards and fell on my bum in the middle of the sand. And that ended with Chloe on top of me. We just laid there for a few seconds to catch our breath. I looked in her eyes and wow they were gorgeous.

 

‘’Hi’’she said with a shy smile.

 

‘’Hi yourself.’’

 

‘’You’ve got some chocolate ice cream on your face hihi.’’

 

‘’Oh really? Hm I wonder how that got there.’’

 

‘’Hmm, yeah so strange…’’

 

‘’Could you maybe get rid off it?’’

 

‘’And how would you like me to do that my kind sir?’’

 

‘’Well… I didn’t throw you into the ocean, so I think, that earns me a kiss. I mean it’s just a wild guess.’’

 

‘’Hmm I think I know somebody who could take care of that…’’

 

‘’Oh yeah?’’

 

‘’Yeah, hang on let me call Max, he’ll love to kiss you hahaha.’’She started to laugh out loud and with that I rolled her over which meant I was now straddling her hips.

 

‘’Hm, as tempting as that sounds, I’d rather have that kiss from someone else, maybe a blue-eyed, blonde girl called Chloe. I think you know her?’’

 

‘’Hm yes, I think that can be arranged, come here you big fool.’’

 

And with that she put her hands behind my neck and pulled me closer. She pressed a sweet soft kiss on the tip of my nose and got rid off the chocolate ice cream. She licked her lips and looked me deep in the eyes. She pulled my head a bit closer and within seconds our lips were connected again. It was the first time we kissed since our first kiss. And this was even more magical than I remembered.

 

Her kiss was soft and tender and tastes a bit like chocolate and mint. After a moment the kiss became more heated within seconds and with a small bite on her lower lip a moan escaped from her mouth, which gave me the opportunity to let my tongue inside her mouth. Again we both fought for dominance, but eventually she gave in. She pulled a bit on the hairs on the back of my neck and surged herself forward to deepen the kiss even more.

 

Eventually we had to pull back before things got out of hand, we were still in a public place, even though there was no one around. Once we pulled back we laid there for a few more moments just panting, catching our breath, and looking at each other.

 

Eventually I got up and offered her my hand to get up as well.

 

‘’Shall we continue our walk then?’’

 

 **‘** ’Yes, we shall.’’ A blush came on her cheeks and her mouth formed a small smile.

 

We started walking with a comfortable silence and just enjoyed the warm spring evening and the sky that was filled with stars. I put my arm over her shoulder. However after about 15 minutes I felt her shiver under my arm.

 

‘’Babe are you cold?’’

 

‘’Nah just a bit chilly, don’t worry.’’But I felt a shiver coming from her again.

 

‘’Nonsense you are cold! Here take my jacket love.’’

 

‘’Thanks Haz, but won’t you get cold then?’’

 

‘’Nah, I’ll be fine. I don’t get too cold easily.’’

 

‘’Alright, thank you.’’ She said fondly.

 

‘’No problem love.’’

 

We kept on walking for about another 15 minutes and we just talked. It was really nice. But unfortunately it got late and a lot colder, so I decided I was driving her back home. She refused at first, but when she let out a small yawn it was easy for me to convince her.

 

When we got back to the car, I took her hand in mine and softly rubbed my thumb over her hand and started driving back to her house. Sometimes letting go, because I was still driving, but when I had the chance I got her hand back into mine.

 

When we got back to her place I was kind of disappointed that the date was over. However nothing can last forever. I helped her out of the car and walked her to the door of her apartment.

 

When we arrived at her door she started to speak.

 

‘’I had a really good time tonight Haz, thank you. And thank you for dinner and the ice cream, and mostly for not throwing me into the sea.’’

 

‘’You’re welcome Chloe, I had the best night, so thank you. I’d love to do it again.’’

 

‘’Me too Haz, me too.’’

 

‘’Really?’’

 

‘’Yes really, you idiot.’’

 

I looked her in the eyes and planted a kiss on her soft lips. This kiss was without tongue or anything. However it meant more. It felt different. I can’t explain it, but this kiss was even or more romantic. Eventually we pulled back and she put the keys into the door.

 

‘’Goodnight Haz, thank you again! And text me when you get home safe!’’

 

‘’Goodnight love, you looked beautiful tonight. I will see you soon and I’ll text you.’’

 

I stole a quick kiss from her lips and walked back to my car and watched her enter her apartment. And with a quick wave she disappeared inside. With that I got into the car and drove home.

 

 

Chloe’s P.O.V.

 

‘’From Harry:

Sweet dreams beautiful. I can’t wait to see those beautiful eyes, lips, nose, bum, you, again. Xx’’

 

‘’To Harry:

Goodnight to you too Haz, I had a wonderful time. See you soon babe xxx’’


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They've been dating for a while now. Harry has to get back to work.

Harry’s P.O.V.

 

After our first date, which went explicably well thank you, we went on a couple more and we were still going strong. We were just having fun and every single day I couldn’t wait until the moment I would get to see her again. And luckily my phone started buzzing and it was her. A smile instantly formed on my face.

  

‘’From Chloe:

MORNING! Wanna come over? Chill a bit? Xx’’

 

‘’To Chloe:

Always. Be there in five! Xxx’’

 

‘’From Chloe:

Bring ice cream! This heat is excruciating! X’’

 

‘’To Chloe:

Yes Miss. Coming right up! Xx’’

 

She was right though. Once it’s finally warm over on this side of the sea, it’s not just warm outside, but just extremely hot and you just don’t want to do anything else than lay down and do nothing. On my over to her I made a stop at the supermarket and got us a tub of Ben & Jerry ice cream each. We definitely needed it. I got Cookie Dough & New York Super Fudge Chunk, my personal favourites.

 

‘’Chloe, love! I’m heeeeeereeeee.. Open up!’’

 

‘’Door’s open, come in!’’

 

‘’Chlo? Where you at?’’

 

‘’Over here in the living room, slowly dying I reckon.’’

 

I chuckled and walked over to her. She was lying in the middle of the living room and cooling herself with a portable fan. She was wearing a black playsuit and had her hair up in a messy bun.

 

I put the ice cream in the freezer for a sec and laid next to her. I leaned over her and gave her a small soft kiss on the lips.

 

‘’Hi.’’

 

‘’Well, hi yourself. Come a bit closer?’’

 

‘’Why?’’

 

‘’So you can give me a proper kiss.’’ She said.

Again I leaned in to give her a kiss but this time she put her hands behind my neck and pulled me closer to her. The kiss began soft and sweet at first, but within seconds it became heated with a lot of teasing, soft bites and fighting for dominance.

 

At one point we both pulled back, even though we both actually didn’t want too, but it was too warm to go on at that moment. Botch catching our breath we laid back on our backs again and turned our heads just looking at each other.

 

‘’So, Haz.. Question?’’

 

‘’Yeah? Shoot.’’

 

‘’It’s nice and all you welcoming me and kissing me and everything, I mean you don’t hear me complaining. But there is just one small thing…’’

 

‘’And what’s that love?’’

 

‘’Where’s the ice cream?’’

 

‘’Haha, is that the only thing you wanted me to come over for? Ah, I feel so used.’’

 

‘’Well yes, that and the kisses off course.’’

 

‘’Alright, alright. You win.’’

 

Giving her a kiss and standing up to get the ice cream out of the freezer.

 

‘’Here you go Miss Hart, something else I can get you?’’

 

‘’You’re a doll! Nah, you may rest my kind sir.’’

 

‘’Oh how very kind of you, thank you!’’

 

Lying back next to her, whilst laughing and eating the entire tub of B&J Ice Cream. Man can she eat. A girl after my own heart.

 

‘’Chloe?’’

 

‘’Hmm?’’She responded with a mouthful of ice cream.

 

‘’So you know how One Direction have had a break for the past couple of weeks right? Yeah, so we have to do some promo for the new album and do some radio interviews and everything. So I’m going to be out of town for the next couple of weeks.’’

 

‘’Really? How long are you gone for?’’

 

‘’Three weeks.. We’ll first do some promo in England, then we’ll head of to Ireland, then Belgium, then Germany and then back in England again for a week.’’

 

‘’Sounds like fun! I’ll miss you though. Kind have gotten used to you being around that much…’’

 

‘’I know, I know it sucks. I’ll miss you too. But I have to get back to work. Can’t stay on a break for too long, maybe the fans will forget about us.’’

 

‘’I highly doubt that Haz haha. They all love you and you know it. We’ll keep in touch right?’’

 

‘’Off course we will! You’ve got a laptop right? I’ll bring mine along and we’ll have plenty of dates! Skype dates nonetheless. It sucks I know, but it helps. All the other boys were enjoying their times with their girls as well.’’

 

‘’When are you leaving?’’

 

‘’Tomorrow…’’

 

‘’Tomorrow already?!’’

 

‘’Yeah, I know they just called me before I came over. Welcome to the glamorous life of a famous popstar.’’

 

‘’I guess there indeed also some downsides to it yeah..’’

 

‘’Heeeey, Chlo, don’t be sad. Come here love.’’

 

I stretched my arm out for her and she crawled next to me and snuggled deep onto my chest. She put her arm around my waist and I put mine around her shoulder. I gave her a soft kiss on her temple and whispered that it will be alright.

 

‘’I’m gonna miss you, you know…’’

 

‘’I know, me too love, me too.’’

 

I gave her another kiss on her temple and we just laid there for the rest of the day. Just enjoying each other’s company, talking with each other and just relax. We ordered some food as well, seeing as we both couldn’t be bothered to get of the floor and cook some dinner. After finishing our pizza I had to go. I still had to pack my suitcase.

 

We both were stood by the door, dreading to say goodbye to each other. I looked her in the eyes and gently lifted her chin with my hand and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. She kissed me back and as usual with us the kiss got heated quickly however at a certain point I really needed to go home and pack, so with all the power in my body I pulled back, both catching our breaths and just looking each other in the eyes.

 

‘’I gotta go love..’’

 

‘’Yes, you should.’’

 

‘’I don’t want to though..’’

 

‘’Haha you big fool, come on, you still have to pack for three weeks! That’s gonna take some time.’’

 

‘’Nah, not really though. I’m a guy remember haha.’’

 

‘’Yeah, okay true true. Come on babe, you have to leave some time. You’ll be back before you know it! Three weeks isn’t too long. It’s not even a month!’’

 

I reached to the back of my neck and unclasped my (well-known) cross necklace and handed it to her.

 

‘’Here, I want you to have this whilst I’m gone. Then at least a part of me will be here and you won’t forget about me.’’

 

‘’Aw Haz, really? That’s so sweet, I can’t accept it though. It’s so important to you.’’

 

‘’But you’re important to me as well, so that evens it up a bit?’’ I tried with a light smile. I knew this was difficult for her to accept. Because yes I got this necklace from Gem and yes it means much to me. But so does she. And I hope that with this I am one step closer to fixing her heart. We were definitely getting closer, however I noticed she still couldn’t fully open up to me.

 

‘’No really Haz, I can’t take it from you. What if I break it, loose it or anything. Ya know, clumsy me.’’

 

‘’I mean it Chloe, I want you to have this. It is important to me yes. Gem will understand though. She’d encourage you to wear it I reckon…’’

 

‘’You’re just saying that Haz..’’

 

‘’Okay, yes a little bit. But accept it please? For me? I trust you’ll keep it safe.’’

 

‘’Yeah.. Okay, Okay. Otherwise I’ll just save it in a box in a safe. Locked up nice and safe.’’

 

‘’If that would make you accept this, okay. However I’d still love for you to wear it.’’

 

‘’I’ll think about it okay babe?’’She smiled at me slightly with a slight hesitance in her eyes.

 

‘’Okay, I’ll settle for that. Here, hold up your hand.’’ I placed the necklace in her hand and closed it for her and raised her hand and placed a small kiss.

 

We were both smiling and staring at each other like a bunch of fools. I kissed her again and after a few minutes I pulled back.

 

‘’Alright, alright I’m going! Otherwise I most definitely won’t be able to leave. Like ever hahaha.’’

 

‘’Alright babe, have fun! Talk to you soon!’’

 

I stole one short last kiss and gone I was.

 

This was going to be a long three weeks.

 

 

Chloe’s P.O.V.

 

Haz had just left last week for their three-week promo tour and he was already bombing me with messages and pictures. Seriously it is indeed a true idiot sometimes haha. You know when you see the messages on instagram and twitter? Yeah that isn’t acting, he truly is a big dork. A big dork that I have gotten quite fond of though.

 

I sat down on the couch with my laptop on my lap and started scrolling through my dashboard on Tumblr. I still love that site. And it keeps me posted on the boys and any updates on rumours. Luckily they haven’t found out about Harry and me dating. I know we’ve been dating for a few weeks now and my mind knows that I can trust him, but there is still a small part somewhere inside of me that doesn’t believe it quite yet. His life is so different from mine. I’m just a simple girl from The Netherlands and he is Harry freakin’ Styles from the world famous boyband One Direction. He could have thousands of other beautiful girls. Why me? I have no clue.

 

I got out the small box from the cupboard next to the couch, opened it and looked at the cross necklace. It was too much, still. I haven’t put it on though, I’m afraid that my clumsy and unorganized side of me will do something to it. And then he’ll hate me forever.

 

Then my phone buzzed which got me out of my trance. I gave another glance to the small box and placed it back in the cupboard and got my phone out. Off course, Haz.

 

‘’From Hazza:

Lou just locked me out of the hotel room on the balcony and won’t let me back in until I stop talking about you for at least 5 minutes. I declare this mission impossible.’’

 

‘’To Hazza:

Aw poor baby. Well look at the bright side, you can sleep under the stars tonight? J’’

 

‘’From Hazza:

But it’s sooooo cold! My curls will most probably freeze of my head.’’

 

‘’To Hazza:

NOOO NOT THE CURLS!!! Make sure you keep them. Can’t come back without them, I’m afraid. Can’t you bribe him or somethin?’’

 

‘’From Hazza:

Like what?? Help me, please the fans are going crazy outside. I think I just lost my hearing in my left ear.

(Oh and it’s just about the curls huh? FEELING THE LOVE)’’

 

‘’To Hazza:

Hmm, well no food, that’s Niall. Uhm, maybe a new tattoo? And otherwise call Niall promise him some Nando’s and he won’t get it unless he saves you from the crazy mofo’s!

(Hihi, well they are quite important, but okay the dimples and green eyes work too.)’’

 

‘’From Hazza:

I’LL CALL NIALL, YOU ARE A GENIUS MISS HART!’’

 

‘’To Hazza:

Oh I know, I know. Good luck, let me know when you broke free!’’

 

About 15 minutes later I got a call. But when I picked up it wasn’t Harry on the phone, but an also well-known Irish lad.

 

‘’We haven’t met and I love ya already! THANKS FOR THE NANDO’S CHLOE!’’

 

‘’Haha you are welcome! Niall I assume?’’

 

‘’Yes I am indeed! But here is Harry ‘cause he’s threatening me if I don’t give up the phone now, he’ll lock ME out on the balcony!’’

 

‘’Well you most definitely don’t want that! Bye Niall!’’

 

Somewhere in the distance I heard a byeeeeeeee and then that deep, well-known voice came through the phone.

 

‘’Hi beautiful, thank you again for saving me. You are brilliant.’’

 

‘’Hi babe, well no problem. Happy to help. So, how’s the promo going?’’

 

‘’It’s going really well! Fun to be back with my boys. Some interviews are a bit boring though, people really need to do some research on new questions.’’

 

‘’Haha I understand yeah. So where are you guys now?’’

 

‘’It’s our first day in Antwerp today!’’

 

‘’Oh fun! I have always loved Antwerp, great place to go shopping!’’

 

‘’Oh yeah, off course it’s so close to The Netherlands.’’

 

‘’Yep!’’

 

‘’Hey, Chloe?’’

 

‘’Yeah?’’

 

‘’I miss you, you know.. those blue eyes, the smile, the bum haha.’’

 

‘’Oh yeah sure. Happy you pointed out my strongest points thanks babe. Haha. I miss you too though.’’

 

‘’Still two more weeks, I reckon we’ll survive?’’

 

‘’Off course silly! I ain’t going nowhere, just stuck here in my boring old working life and you living your popstar life. Time will fly by!’’

 

‘’Yeah, okay.. still two weeks is actually too long.’’

 

‘’Haz?’’

 

‘’Yeah love?’’

 

‘’You’ll live, suck it up haha. Go and enjoy yourself! And hearing things from the background I think you have to go and get some Nando’s otherwise you will sleep on the balcony tonight haha.’’

 

‘’Oh you find that funny don’t you?’’

 

‘’I do actually yeah haha.’’

 

‘’Oh you better watch out missy..’’

 

‘’Or else what?’’

 

‘’You’ll find out when I get back if you keep it up.’’

 

‘’Can’t wait. Go on and get some food! Have fun and say hi to the boys from me!’’

 

‘’I will! Bye love speak to you soon!’’

 

‘’Bye babe! Yeah we will!’’

 

Aw that poor dork. He shouldn’t be sitting in his hotel room sobbing about me. He needs to enjoy himself! It’s not like I could do something about it though, or can I? I quickly texted Nick.

 

‘’To Grimmy:

Hi Grimmy! Do you by any chance have the phone number from Louis? I need to get in touch, I have a plan…’’

 

‘’From Grimmy:

Hi Chlo! Yeah sure, here it is 524-729-0728 (*author’s note: Obviously this isn’t his actual phone number ;)). What are you up to miss Hart?’’

 

‘’To Grimmy:

I’ll call you later today okay? Explain everything to you and you can tell Max. I won’t have the time haha!’’

 

‘’From Grimmy:

Alright love, waiting with burning desire for your call.’’

 

\--

 

‘’To Louis T.:

Hi Louis, this is Chloe. Ya know from Harry. I hope you don’t mind me texting you (I got your number from Nick, so don’t worry your number isn’t out in the open ;)). But I have an idea and I need your help… X Chloe’’

 

‘’From Louis T.:

Hi Chloe! Off course I don’t mind!! Off course, what did you have in mind?’’

 

‘’To Louis T.:

Okay, so this is what I was thinking…’’

 

 

 

Harry’s P.O.V.

  

 

‘’Hazz?? Hazza wake up mate’’

 

‘’Uh Lou? Let me sleep man. Too early.’’

 

‘”Come on curly, wake up! You’re phone has already gone of twice! Bloody woke me up.’’

 

‘’ughh who in the world could call at this godforsaken hour.’’

 

‘’It’s eleven though haha..’’

 

‘’Doesn’t matter, too early.’’

 

‘’Just check your phone mate, it could be important.’’

 

And at that moment my phone went off again, without looking at the caller id I picked up.

 

‘’Who are you and why the heck are you calling me at this godforsaken hour?’’

 

‘’Well, good morning to you too sunshine! Shall I just hang up then?’’

 

‘’Chloe! Oh god sorry haha! You woke Lou and me up, is there something wrong?’’

 

‘’Nothing much really, just wanted to see if you were up.’’

 

‘’You’re waking me up just for that love?’’

 

‘’Yeah kinda, and maybe I just wanted to hear your voice.’’

 

‘’Haha really? You’re kind of an idiot you know that right?’’

 

‘’Yeah I know, I know you love that about me though.’’

 

‘’Yeah maybe a little bit. So what are you up to today?’’

 

‘’Oh nothing much really, got a couple of days off, so probably sleep, eat and shop. How about you guys?’’

 

‘’Well today was our day off, so we wanted to sleep today and nothing much really. A show again tomorrow in the sport palice or something in Antwerp.’’

 

‘’Oh sounds like fun! It’s a beautiful venue!’’

 

‘’You’ve been there?’’

 

‘’Yeah, once for a Beyonce concert. It was sold out in Amsterdam, but I was still able to get tickets for that venue. Loved it!’’

 

‘’I could imagine yeah! Hey Chloe?’’

 

‘’Yeah?’’

 

‘’I miss you, you know.’’

 

‘’Good.’’

 

‘’Good? That’s all? Not a jesus Haz I miss you with all my burning desire and I can’t live another day without your luscious curls around me?’’

 

‘’Haha you’re an idiot.’’

 

*Knock knock ‘’ROOMSERVICE.’’

 

‘’Hang on love, there’s someone at the door.’’

 

‘’Lou, did you order roomservice? Can you go and get it?’’

 

‘’Yeah yeah I did! Could you get it? I’m in the shower!’’

 

‘’Sure! Hang on love gotta take care of roomservice. Lou’s gotta feed his bum to keep it nice and round.’’

 

‘’I HEARD THAT STYLES!’’

 

‘’Haha no problem. You might want to hurry though. Don’t want the muffins and coffee to get cold.’’

 

‘’Yeah, no don’t want that.’’

 

I walked over to the door when something hit me.

 

‘’Wait, hang on, how do you know what Lou ordered?’’

 

I opened the door and felt my mouth drop open.

 

‘’Cause he ordered it with me. Morning Haz.’’

 

And there she was. Looking beautiful as always. Holding three coffees and a bag of muffins in her hands. A blush crept on her cheeks and a sweet smile was formed on her face. I just stood there in shock and a huge ass grin turned up on my face.

 

‘’Well are you just going to let me stand here and say nothing? I mean I could just go back home ya know?’’

 

I pulled her inside, grabbed the coffee and muffins from her hands and placed it on the table next to the door. I closed the door and gently pushed her against it. I looked her in the eyes whilst she looked up to me and I closed the distance. I pressed my lips against her and gooood it felt so good. God, have I missed these lips. Two weeks are too long! The kiss was at first soft and sweet, but obviously we missed each other. I softly bit her bottom lip, which earned me access into her mouth. Our tongues finding each other again. Us finding each other again. Her hands grabbing the back of my hair and pushing me closer to her. One of my hands were in her hair and the other went to her hip, softly rubbing circles into her skin through her t shirt.

 

After a few minutes I heard Lou coughing behind me, trying to get our attention. I seriously forgot he was still here. Oops.

 

Before turning back to Lou I gave her a quick soft kiss on the lips and her nose. And whispered a Hi.

 

‘’So you are the Chloe then I assume? Nice to meet you in person, finally!’’

 

‘’Yeah I am hihi. Nice to finally meet you too! And thanks for your help!’’

 

She reached for his hand, but off course Lou gave her a big welcoming hug. To be honest I was quite nervous of Chloe meeting the boys, especially Louis. They all mean so much to me and I couldn’t live with them not liking each other. But seeing this, it wouldn’t be a problem. But.. hang on..

 

‘”Your help Louis? Wait, you knew that she was coming?!’’

 

‘’Well yeah duh. Off course I knew mate. Always in for a good plan to surprise you!’’

 

‘’You’re a dick you know that?’’

 

‘’Yeah whatever, you love me. I’ll just go and have breakfast downstairs at the bar. Leave you two alone.’’

 

‘’Yeah, yeah I do love you, god knows why though.’’

 

I quickly gave him a hug and whispered in his ear.

 

‘’Thanks Lou, you’re the best.’’

 

‘’No problem Hazza, anything for you. Enjoy, she seems great babe.’’ He whispered back.

 

‘’Bye Chloe! I’ll probably see you around!’’

 

‘’Bye Louis! And thanks again!’’

 

‘’No problem love!’’

 

And with that he was out the door.

 

‘’So, where we?’’ I said to her with a cheeky smile.

 

‘’Woah woah woah Styles. Feed a girl first will ya? I was up at freakin’ 5 o’clock to surprise your sweet ass curly.’’

 

‘’Well, me and my sweet ass thank you.’’ I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and grabbed the coffee and muffins and walked over to the bed. I nodded my head to give her a sign to sit down.

 

‘’So tell me. How did you pull this off? And why couldn’t you just tell me?’’ She started to speak and in the mean time we ate our breakfast.

 

‘’Well what would’ve been the fun in that if I had told you? You should’ve seen your face! Priceless I tell you!

 

But firstly I called Max if he could take over a few shifts, so I’d have four days off. Then I texted Nick, oh btw help me remember that I still have to call him about your reaction, if he had Louis’ number, which he did. And then I texted Louis that I needed his help, to ask where you guys were staying and to get me into the hotel and your room. And be sure to wake you up, because I know you and I knew that you wouldn’t wake up from me calling you haha. And then I booked the first flight to Belgium and a hotel room on the same floor as you guys. 

 

So yeah then Louis texted me to bring breakfast this morning and so I did. And then I called you and I was stood in front of you. But I think you know the rest of this story.’’

 

‘’I do yes. But that is too much Chloe! I love you being here, but you didn’t have to pay for the plane ticket and a hotel room you crazy! You could’ve just slept in here! I’m going to give you that money back.’’

 

‘’No you are most definitely not going to do that. It was my idea. My surprise. I’m paying for it. Don’t worry. And I love getting to know the rest of One Direction, but me sleeping in the same room as two of the hottest members of 1D, nah I don’t think my old fragile heart could handle that.’’

 

‘’But, but..’’

 

‘’Nope, no buts Styles. Only yours maybe, that’s it.’’

 

‘’Okay, but I am asking if Lou could stay with Zayn when you’re here and we’re cancelling your hotel room. ‘Cause that’s just ridiculous. AND no buts!’’

 

‘’I really don’t have a say in that do I?’’

 

‘’Nope, you really don’t.’’ We were just smiling at each other and just taking up each other’s presence after being away from each other for two weeks. We finished breakfast and she came sitting close next to me.

 

‘’Hi..’’

 

‘’We already went through this if I’m not mistaken?’’ said with a cheeky grin.

 

‘’Oh shush you and just kiss me.’’

 

‘’Well, how could I say no to that offer.’’

 

I scooted closer to her and with a smile placed a kiss on her lips. We both smiled through the kiss. And the kiss quickly became heated; she started to lean back on the bed and pulled me with her. I was now hovered over her. My hand started to go under her shirt up to one of her breasts and softly caressed her breast. A soft moan escaped her lips and I could feel her shiver beneath me.

 

We both didn’t notice that Lou came in to the room.

 

‘’Hey Haz & Chloe, sorry to interrupt you but ooh… oh god sorry..’’

 

We both quickly pulled back and sat up straight.

 

‘’Jezus Lou, knock will ya?’’

 

I was a bit irritated, but I heard Chloe laughing next to me, so I wasn’t that worried that she was embarrassed.

 

‘’Well sorry haha. Still my room though curly.’’

 

‘’Sorry Louis! Haha we got a bit carried away!’’

 

‘’Nah, don’t worry about it love. Anywaaaaays you lot want to go into town today? It’s just going to be me, the rest of the boys and you guys? Have you already met the other boys?’’

 

‘’Yeah sounds like fun! No haven’t met them yet! You in Haz?’’

 

‘’Yeah sure! But tonight I’m taking you to dinner!’’ I grabbed her hand gave her a quick peck on the lips and dragged her and Lou out of the hotel room.

 

When we were in the lift of to the lobby I had my arm around her shoulder and her arm was around my waist. She rested her head on my shoulder and whispered in my ear:

 

‘’But what if they don’t like me Haz?’’

 

‘’Don’t worry about it babe, they’ll love you.’’ Said with a kiss on her forehead.

 

‘’Yeah, anyone who makes our curly Hazza happy, we’ll love. Don’t worry about it babe. I like you already! And I’m the most important person that you have to impress. I mean you are taking my man from me!’’

 

‘’Oh but Lou I still love you! I’ll never forget Larry Stylinson babe.’’

 

‘’You better not Styles.’’

 

‘’Nah don’t worry Louis, we can share! You can have him by day if I could have him by night. Deal?’’

 

‘’Ooooohhh by night huh? I am not even going to ask! Haha but deal! See I like you Chloe!’’

 

‘’Oh shush Lou!’’ I looked down at her and small blush crept on her face. We haven’t even done it before. We’ve spent the night yes, but just sleeping. I swear! We’re taking it slow. I mean, it’s not that I haven’t thought about it, off course. But I have to be careful with her. I don’t want to push her away. And if I have to wait until she is ready, I’ll wait. I am not going to push her into anything. But I think she’s warming up to me though. It got pretty heated a couple of minutes ago before Lou stormed in. Damn him.

 

The door of the elevator opened and I saw the rest of the boys already waiting in the lobby. I felt Chloe tense up to me, she was still nervous. I grabbed her hand and gave it an assuring squeeze.

 

‘’Nothing to be worried about love. They’ll love you, for sure.’’ I whispered to her. We walked up to the guys and they immediately stood up and walked over to us. Niall being the first one to come and walk up to Chloe.

 

‘’HI CHLOE, SO NICE TO MEET YOU FINALLY!’’ Niall said. Giving her a big hug.

 

‘’Haha Hi Niall, nice to meet you too!’’

‘’Niallll you’re crushing her, the poor girl can’t breathe. Hi I’m Liam. Nice to meet you indeed!’’  Liam said. Always the responsible one.

 

‘’And I’m Zayn. Hi!’’

 

_‘’AND TOGETHER WE ARE ONE DIRECTION!’’_ Lou screamed from behind us. Which made everyone laugh.

 

‘’I know Lou, I am familiar with your work you know. Got a bit of a directioner here.’’ She said with a cheeky smile and gave me a wink.

 

‘’And it’s super nice to meet you guys! Up until a few months ago, I thought it wouldn’t be possible to ever meet you and here I am with all five of you!’’

 

‘’Well we were all excited to meet you! Haz here made us bit crazy about constantly talking about you, but never bringing you to us. And off course we wanted to meet the girl that is making our Haz so happy!’’ Liam said. She blushed.

 

‘’Alright so what did you guys have planned?’’ I asked.

 

‘’Nothing much really. We were actually hoping that Chloe could show us around a bit. You’ve been here before right?’’

 

‘’Yeah, yeah I have. But mostly just shopping, food and drinks though.’’

 

‘’THAT IS ALL WE NEED! LET’S GO!’’ Niall screamed again.

 

‘’Hey Nialler keep it down will ya? Some people are here for some rest.’’

 

‘’OKAY. Woops sorry. Yeah Li okay haha. Let’s get going then!’’

 

The four of them went ahead and I looked down at Chloe, making sure she was okay with today’s plans.

 

‘’Is Niall always that loud and jumpy? Haha.’’

 

‘’Most of the time yeah. You’ll get used to it though. We’re all a bunch of idiots really, but you’ll learn to love it.’’

 

‘’If they’re only a bit like you, I’ll adore them as much as I adore you.’’

 

‘’Okay, but only if you take me for the night. Haha really Chloe?’’

 

‘’Whaaaaaat I needed to make some deal? Right?!’’

 

‘’You don’t hear me complaining love haha.’’ I, again, put my arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to me. I gave her a soft kiss on the mouth until we got interrupted again. This time by an, again, screaming Niall.

 

‘’ARE YOU GUYS COMING? ENOUGH WITH THE PDA!’’


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah, all the romance.

Chloe’s P.O.V.

 

Gooood. Who knew that shopping with guys would be so tiring? I thought us girls were terrible, but guys are so much worse. It’s fun though. These five boys together are absolutely mental. It surprises me that they haven’t been kicked out of a shop yet.

 

There have been a lot of fans though. So when the boys were taking pictures and signing autographs I just walked around the shops. Harry kept apologising, but I just shrugged it off. He can’t help the fans. Hell, I was/ am a fan. I would do the same as those girls. However, some of them are a bit too crazy for my taste. When they run after the boys or pull at them, I seriously don’t understand that. They are still human right?

 

Harry looked at me with a guilty look every now and then. I just gave him a look that said: don’t worry about it. It gave me some time to do some real shopping, instead of running through the shops with the boys.

 

I started my search for an outfit for dinner tonight. I didn’t know if I had to go casual or fancy. So I just opted for a dress. I could make it casual and/ or fancy. Yeah that’ll work. I wanted it to be a surprise for Harry. I was deciding between a BCBGeneration Lace Cutout-Back dress. (<http://www.elle.com/fashion/trend-reports/date-night-dresses#slide-44>) or a red lace one.

 

When Harry was busy with some fans, Louis came standing next to me.

 

‘’What are you looking for?’’

 

‘’Huh, what? Hi Lou! Euhm nothing..’’

 

‘’You are up to something.. I can tell. Spill!”

 

Ugh what the hell. Louis is allowed to know. He can help me decide!

 

‘’Okay, so Harry is taking me out for dinner tonight and I want to surprise him. So, you can help me decide, but we have to be quick!’’

 

‘’Oh alright! Show me! I know what Hazza likes.’’

 

We went into the fitting rooms and I firstly put on the red lace one.

 

‘’Coast is clear Chloe! SHOW ME!’’

 

I came out of the dressing room and he whistled. And I blushed. I liked this dress, but it wasn’t truly me.

 

‘’Pfew, looks good on you Chlo. But I’m not sure.. Okay, show me the next one.’’

 

I went back into the dressing room and tried on the pink one. I actually really loved this dress and I prayed to god that it would fit me well. I quickly put on, we couldn’t be away too long otherwise Haz would notice.

 

I got back out and luckily Louis seemed impressed.

 

“Definitely this one Chlo. You look hot!’’

 

‘”You think so? Not too fancy?’’

 

‘’No! It suits you really well! Harry will love it!’’

 

‘’Good, good. Yeah I’ll get this one. It’s my favourite of the two.’’

 

That moment we heard Harry call out my name. We both looked at each other in shock. Shit! He can’t see it yet. Louis pushed me back into the dressing room.

 

‘’Quick get in. I’ll keep him away.’’

 

‘’Chloe? Babe, you here?’’

 

‘’Heeeeeey Hazzaaaa’’

 

‘’Hey Boo! Have you seen Chloe?’’

 

‘’Yeah, I think she was on the second floor, looking at some shoes or something. Pff women you know.’’

 

‘’You sure? I thought I heard her voice?’’

 

‘’Now why would I lie to you Curly? Come on I’ll search with you.’’

 

‘’If you say so.. let’s go then. The rest of the boys want to move on.’’

 

And I heard them walk away. I quickly got out of the dress, changed back in my own clothes and quickly walked over to the cashier. I paid for the dress and put it in one of my other bags, so Harry wouldn’t notice that I had bought something here.

 

I walked through the store searching for the boys, until I felt arms sneaking around my waist and was pulled into someone’s chest.

 

‘’There you are.’’ Was whispered in to my ear by a low voice that I immediately recognized. I turned around in his arms and he quickly placed a kiss on my lips.

 

‘’Hi love.’’

 

‘’Hi Haz.’’

 

‘’You ready to go? The boys are bored.’’

 

‘’Yep sure. Where to?’’

 

‘’We’re just heading back to the hotel. It’s already 4 so the boys are tired and hungry. And I hope you are not forgetting our dinner reservations for tonight. I made a reservation at 6. Hope that’s okay?’’

 

‘’It’s perfect. Let’s go. Should I wear something casual or fancy for dinner tonight?’’

 

‘’Doesn’t matter love. You always look perfect. But wear something cute though.’’

 

‘’You got it mister! Now let’s go!’’

 

I grabbed his hand and walked over to the boys. I gave a big wink to Louis and in return I got a big smile. Harry looked a bit confused between us, but quickly shrugged it off once we got in the car. I sat next down to Harry and rested my head on his shoulder. A smile formed on my face thinking about the surprises I had for him tonight.

 

‘’What are you smiling about?’’ Harry asked.

 

‘’Me? Oooh nothing.’’

 

He looked at me sceptically. ‘’You’re hiding something.. Tell me.’’

 

‘’I am most definitely not telling you, ‘cause there is nothing to tell..’’

 

‘’Oh really?’’

 

‘’Yes, really.’’

 

‘’Hmm, if you won’t tell me, maybe I can tickle it out of you..’’

 

‘’Wait, what?’’

 

And, he started tickling me. If there is something I can’t take is someone tickling me. I am ridiculously ticklish.

 

‘’NO NO NO STOP STOP PLEASE STOP’’

 

‘’Not until you tell me what you’re hiding love.’’

 

‘’STOP I SURRENDER.’’ Thank god, he stopped tickling me.

 

‘’Okay, now tell me.’’

 

I put on a pout. ‘’I can’t..’’

 

‘’Why not? Haven’t had enough of these hands?’’

 

‘’Oh that never. But, if I tell you it won’t be a surprise anymore!’’

 

‘’Oh! A surprise! For who? When?’’

 

‘’Okay shush shush, it’s for Lou. But I can’t tell you, ‘cause I know you can’t keep it a surprise.’’ Off course the surprise wasn’t for Lou, but I had to come up with something right?!

 

‘’Lou? Why Lou? And for when is it? When can you tell me?’’

 

‘’I wanted to thank him for helping me out to get me here. I’ll tell you tonight okay?’’

 

‘’Okay, okay. I can live with that.’’

 

‘’Good, now let me have a nap. Shopping with guys is even more tiring than with girls.’’

 

He chuckled and put his arms around me in a cuddle.  I closed my eyes and thought about the three surprises I had for him that night. It was definitely going to be an interesting night.

 

 

Harry’s P.O.V.

‘’Chloe? You almost ready love?’’

 

‘’Yeah! I’ll be out in just a sec!’’

 

God, I really couldn’t believe she was here, when she knocked on the door this morning. I seriously had to pinch myself. Thank god for Louis Tomlinson. I wonder what surprise she has for him though. She seemed a bit mysterious about it. Ah well.

 

I was already changed into a black skinny jeans with a button up and a black jacket. It wasn’t too fancy, but still it looked like I went through a bit of trouble.

 

‘’Hey Haz?’’ She said from out of the bathroom.

 

‘’Yeah love what’s up?’’

 

‘’Remember that I told you that I had a surprise for Louis?’’

 

‘’Yes..?’’

 

‘’Well, that surprise is actually for you.’’

 

‘’I KNEW IT! Woohoo! What is it?’’

 

‘’Well I’ve got a couple.. But here’s the first one. You ready?’’

 

‘’Ready for what exactly?’’

 

‘’This.’’ She came out of the bathroom and she looked… wow. So that’s what I said.

 

‘’Wow’’

 

She stood there and blushed. She looked absolutely gorgeous. She had her hair down in loose waves. She had a light layer of make-up on. But that dress. Oof that dress.

 

‘’Are you just going to stand there then?’’

 

I walked over to her and placed a kiss onto her lips. I placed my hands around her waist and looked into her eyes. I didn’t have to look down as much because she was wearing heels, but she is still a bit smaller than I am.

 

‘’You look absolutely beautiful Chloe. Just stunning.’’

 

‘’You are not looking so bad yourself! But here let me fix your quiff a bit.’’

 

‘’Haha thanks love.’’

 

‘’I got another surprise for you.’’

 

‘’Another?! How many surprises are there?’’

 

‘”After this one, just one left. However the last surprise depends on how the night goes.’’

 

‘’Oh can you tell me?’’

 

‘’I can, yes. But I won’t’’ She smiled cheekily.

 

‘’So, what’s this surprise then?’’

 

She looked down and she had something in her hand. She slowly opened her hand and when I saw what was in it, my heart stopped for a second. It was the cross necklace. The one she was so stubborn to accept. I looked at her carefully. Not really understanding what she wanted with it.

 

‘’You don’t want it anymore?’’

 

‘’No, no that’s not it! I uhm…’’

 

‘’Go on.’’

 

‘’I wanted to ask you if you wanted to put it around me? I want to wear it tonight.’’

 

‘’You want to wear it??’’

 

‘’Yes.. If that’s okay?’’

 

‘’It is more than okay! Here, turn around.’’

 

I got the necklace out of her hand. And she turned around. She put her hair to one side along her shoulder and before I placed the necklace around her neck I pressed a soft kiss to the side of her neck. I heard her gasp. I turned her around again and placed another kiss to her lips. I whispered.

 

‘’It looks beautiful on you. You look beautiful.’’

 

‘’Thanks Haz.’’ Suddenly becoming a bit shy.

 

‘”Come on, you ready? We’re already a bit late.’’

 

‘’Yep, ready! Let’s go handsome!’’

 

 

 

We arrived at the restaurant, which really made the evening already perfect. Luckily we had a table in a quiet area of the restaurant. The restaurant had a great, relaxed atmosphere and the food seemed to be amazing. And with Chloe here, really nothing could go wrong. It was the perfect evening.

 

And on top of that she was finally wearing the necklace. Obviously I was very happy about that naturally. She had been very careful with her heart from the beginning. And she didn’t want to accept this necklace, I think mostly because she was afraid to open up her heart again. Not just because of her clumsiness that she blamed. But she was wearing it tonight. Which made it perfect.

 

I also had something planned for tonight. Well, it wasn’t exactly planned for tonight. I’ve been thinking about this certain thing a lot lately. But we were taking things slow, so I don’t want to rush in to anything. However, with her surprise visit, the dress, but mostly because of the necklace, I wanted to do this tonight. It was the perfect time.

 

The only thing that was left was to find the perfect moment of the night.

 

‘’Yoohoo, Haz? You in there?’’ She waved in front of my face. Trying to get my attention. A concerned look on her face.

 

‘’Huh what?’’

 

‘’Where are you babe?’’

 

‘’Right here?’’

 

‘’No, with your mind Haz. You seem to be somewhere else with your thoughts. Is there something wrong?’’

 

‘’There is nothing wrong love. Just thinking.’’

 

‘’About what babe?’’

 

Well... it’s now or never…

 

‘’So, basically, like, I was thinking. Like, I know we’ve been dating for a while now. And I was just, like wondering. If you’d like to, you know.. uhm.. be exclusive?’’

 

‘’Be exclusive as in??’’

 

‘’Be exclusive as in, like not see other people, just us two?’’

 

‘’I’d like that..’’ She blushed.

 

‘’You do?’’

 

‘’Yes, I do Haz. I kinda thought we already were, but I’m happy you’re conforming it.’’

 

‘’Oh thank god.’’ I let out the breath that I didn’t know I was holding.

 

‘’There is one thing though..’’

 

‘’What’s that?’’

 

‘’I’d like to keep our relationship out of the publicity for now if you wouldn’t mind. Like, friends and family can know, obviously. But I don’t know if I’m ready for like the fans and the media to know. I’d just like to keep you for myself for now. If that’s okay..’’

 

‘’Off course that’s okay love. I was actually thinking about the same thing. The fans and media can be harsh and I just don’t want that for you. I’ve seen it happen to the other boys’ girlfriends and it really sucks, it sometimes really affects their relationship. And I just don’t want that for us.’’

 

‘’Exactly. I’m glad we’ve settled that, boyfriend.’’

 

‘’Oooh I like the sound of that, girlfriend. By the way have I already told you that you look absolutely stunning tonight!’’

 

‘’Thanks love, you don’t look so bad yourself!’’

 

‘’Why thank you. Oh by the way, what was the third surprise of the night?’’

 

‘’Oh I’m not telling you that yet. You just have to wait and seeeeee.’’

 

‘’Noooo, I don’t like surprises.’’

 

‘’Oh, but you’re really going to want this surprise I think.’’

 

‘’When am I getting it then?’’

 

‘’Oooh getting anxious are we? Haha. You’ll just have to wait until we get back.’’

 

‘’Alright then. Let’s go, shall we?’’

 

‘’Wow calm down curly. Feed a girl first will ya? Hahaha.’’

 

‘’Allriiiiggght.’’ I pouted.

 

‘’Don’t you pout on me mister. Now put it away.’’

 

‘’Or else.’’

 

‘’Come here.’’ She grabbed me by my shirt and pulled me closer for a kiss.

 

‘’Hmmm okay. Yes, let’s eat first.’’

 

 

After about two hours of sitting down for dinner I was getting restless and just needed to move. So we decided to get the bill and obviously I was paying. We went for a walk beneath the stars and it was just perfect.

 

Eventually we were both getting cold and started to walk back to the hotel. With a hand on the small of her back I guided her into the elevator up to our room. Louis already made sure he was going to stay with Zayn for the nights that Chloe was here. I owe him one.

 

‘’Thank you for tonight Haz. I had a lovely time.’’

 

‘’No thank you love. For just being you. I don’t know how I got this lucky.’’ I looked down into her eyes and small blush appeared on her cheeks. It was one of the most adorable things about her.

 

‘’So babe..’’

 

‘’What?’’

 

‘’Are you ready for your third and final surprise?’’

 

‘’OH! I completely forgot about that! YES YES YES I’M READY!’’

 

‘’Haha okay. Wait here, I’ll be right back.’’

 

‘’Alright. Huurrryyyyy.’’

 

She chuckled and walked back to the bathroom. I sat down on the bed and got my phone out. I decided to give Lou a quick call about how the evening went. Usually we would talk in bed about the day, but seeing he was not here right now.

 

‘’Hi hazza! What’s up?’’

 

‘’Hi boo bear. I just thought I’d give you a call about tonight.’’

 

‘’Ah yes! What did you think of the dress?’’

 

‘’You knew?!’’

 

‘’Off course I knew you idiot. She tells me everything. I think she might love me more than you mate sorry.’’

 

‘’Yeah yeah, you wanna hear how the night went or not?’’

 

‘’Well, obviously.’’

 

‘’She’s wearing the necklace…’’

 

‘’She is?! Wow..’’

 

‘’Yeah, I know. That’s what I thought. And that’s why I thought tonight was just the perfect night to ask her if she wants to be my girl..’’

 

‘’AND????? What’d she say?!’’

 

‘’She said yes! I mean it Lou, I was ecstatic when she said it. I still can’t believe it really.’’

 

‘’I’m happy for you babe. You deserve a good girl like her. Finally.’’

 

‘’You think so Lou?’’

 

‘’Yeah love. She is a great girl. Perfect for you I reckon. Enjoy it love. You guys are adorable together.’’

 

‘’Thanks Lou. So how’s it at Zayns’?

 

‘’Fun obviously. Not being mischievous at all!.’’

 

‘’Haha what are you guys up to?’’

 

‘’Nothingggg…’’

 

‘’Right..’’

 

‘’Hey babe..’’ I heard Chloe’s voice from behind me. I turned around and my eyes grew wide.

 

‘’Hey Lou, I’m gonna have to call you back.’’

 

‘’Wait what? Sing me my lullaby Hazzabear!’’

 

‘’Bye Lou see you in the morning.’’

 

‘’Wait..’’ And I didn’t let him finish and hung up the phone. My jaw dropped and I walked over to this beautiful girl that I get to call my girlfriend.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Hopefully a new chappie next week as well! Sorry for the wait, but the heat outside is killing me and I'm super busy with uni!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's get it on.

Harry’s P.O.V.

 

‘’Chloe.. wow. You look.. wow.’’

 

‘’Surprised?’’

 

‘’Definitely!’’ I looked at her and she just looked absolutely stunning. She was wearing a soft black corset with black panties and a robe was hanging open to give her a little bit of warmth. Her arms were covering her stomach though. I grabbed her hands and put them around my waist drawing her close into my body. I looked down into her eyes and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. Looking at her again and ensuring her that she looked beautiful.

 

‘’You look stunning love.’’ Brushing my lips over hers. ‘’You are beautiful baby, always.’’ Before pressing my lips against hers.

 

I took her hands from her waist holding them in my own. We moved closer to the bed, our lips never breaking contact.

 

‘’Can I take this off?’’ I asked her softly. She gave a small nod. My hands moving up her sides to her shoulders sliding the satin robe over her arms letting it drop on the floor.

 

‘’You planned all this?’’

 

‘’Well yeah, kinda. Have been thinking about it for a while, but you know it’s been a while and I was a bit afraid. And self-conscious obviously.’’

 

‘’Chloe…’’ I looked at her with kind and comforting eyes.

 

‘’No, it’s okay Haz. I got to forget about that. I have you know and you are amazing. You have been amazing for me the entire time. And now I like to do something back for you.’’

 

‘’I hope you know I’m not pushing you into anything right? If you’re not ready babe, we don’t have to do this. Really.’’

 

‘’No! I really want to. I’ve been ready for this for a very long time.’’

 

‘’Good.’’

 

 

We kissed again, our hands roaming over each other’s bodies. Our kiss got heated in a matter of seconds. Chloe pushed my dinner jacket off my shoulders and I threw it to the ground.

Her fingers found the buttons of my shirt, slowly opening them one by one. It all went smoothly until she reached the sixth button on the height of my stomach. It just didn’t want to work with her plan. It made me smile a bit. She withdrew from our kiss to focus on unbuttoning that one stubborn button.

To just distract her a bit more I softly placed kisses on her jaw and down to her neck. Finding her sweet spot without even thinking about it.

 

‘’Fucking Christ. Ugh.’’ A soft curse was audible under her breath. I chuckled.

 

‘’This is so not funny Styles.’’

 

‘’It kinda is though babe. Here, let me.’’

 

‘’Nope.’’

 

‘’Here let me help.’’ I lifted my hands to hers to open the button myself, however she slapped my hand away.

 

‘’Heeeyyyy’’

 

‘’I can fucking undo a button, Haz. I’m not a complete idiot you know.’’

 

She kept trying for a few more seconds until she decided the button had won the battle.

 

‘’Babe, get your arms up, please.’’ She looked up at me sweetly and complied to her request. She took the hem of my shirt and lifted it over my head.

 

Once my shirt dropped to the floor I whispered into her ear. ‘’Turn around love.’’

 

I put her hair over her shoulder, baring her skin, my hand trailing down her back to the end of her corset. Taking the ribbon bow between my fingers, pulling one string to untie it.

Getting the ribbon through the picks of the corset, with every undoing I pressed a kiss on the back of her shoulders, her neck and her spine. I could feel her shiver beneath my touch. The tension drifting out off her body with every kiss and every touch.

 Chloe was completely lost in my touch, her eyes were closed and her head leaning to the side giving me more access to her neck. She didn’t notice that her corset was untied completely and on the ground until my hands moved over her ribs up to her breasts to cup them. Massaging them tenderly. Rolling her hardened nipple through my fingers, I heard her breath hitch in her throat and her head fell back against my shoulder.

 

‘’You’re so gorgeous and your skin is so soft, fuck, baby.’’

 

My left hand moved down to her hip, pulling her in, grinding myself against her body creating some friction against my growing bulge. Which made her release a small gasp from her mouth.

I turned her back around so she was facing me. ‘’Beautiful’’ I whispered.

 

‘’You are not so bad yourself.’’ She flushed.

 

I gave her a small kiss and walked us back to the bed. Not realising that we already had reached the bed, I felt backwards with Chloe on top of me. We were both laughing. It must’ve looked like we were a couple of idiots. Both turned on, both half naked and hysterically laughing. God we were something alright.

 

‘’Oh god, even with this I’m still clumsy. Jezus.’’ She blushed.

 

‘’Don’t sweat it babe, the clumsiness only makes you more adorable than you already are.’’

 

‘’Oh shush you. Not everybody is as experienced as you are Mr. sex god Styles.’’

 

‘’Mr. Sex god Styles? Hahaha. Really?’’

 

‘’Don’t even try to deny it Styles. You are seriously one of the most wanted and obviously handsome guys in the universe most probably.’’

 

‘’Well excuse me, but have you looked in the mirror Ms. Perfect bum, most probably even better than Louis’.’’

 

‘’Haha that is impossible! Louis has the best bum in the world.’’

 

‘’Haha nah I like yours better.’’ And I cheekily gave it a squeeze. She squealed.

 

‘’How about we stop talking about others and just continue with what we were doing a couple of minutes ago.’’

 

‘’I think that’s a good idea.’’

 

‘’Now how about we lose the skinny jeans?’’

 

‘’Oh god yes.’’

 

‘’Eager are we? How in the world do you even get these on your legs. Like seriously.’’ As she was struggling to get them off. With this I helped her a bit and she even let me this time. I shimmied out of them and kicked them off.

Now the only thing we were both wearing were our pants. ‘’How about we take those off as well?’’ She suggested.

 

‘’Only if you do the same love.’’

 

‘’Hmm, alright. Just this once I think I could manage yeah.’’ She chuckled.

 

I reached down to free me of my restraining fabric. She stopped me though. ‘’Nah-ah. Let me.’’

 

She firstly stepped off the bed and slid down her panties down her legs. Holy fuck. She looked so good. So so good. Jesus. I didn’t know it was even possible, but I just got even more turned on than I already was. As soon as she stepped out of her panties she crawled back onto the bed, leaned in to give me several kisses. Every single kiss was placed lower on my body.

A kiss on my jawline. A kiss on my collarbone. She softly grazed her teeth against one of my birds, which made me hiss. A small smile forming on her face seeing how I reacted to her touch. She laughed slightly when she got to my second pair of nipples.

 

‘’What?’’

 

‘’Oh nothing I knew that they were there, but it still surprises me. Now shush.’’

 

‘’Yes miss.’’

 

She slowly moved her hands down to my growing bulge, however instead of removing the restraining fabric of my pants, she got back up to give me a deep kiss. During the kiss she slowly pulled my pants down. I didn’t even notice this up until the moment she softly placed her fingers around the base of my length.

 

‘’Fuckkk Chloe.’’

 

Obviously the kiss was broken. Which gave her the perfect opportunity to have a quick glance down.

 

‘’Fucking Christ Haz.’’

 

‘’What?’’

 

‘’I always imagined you were big, but jesus. I think we’re gonna have some fun with that haha.’’

 

‘’Haha good.’’

 

Instead of her taking control, I’ve always loved to be in control. So I caught her off guard when I quickly flipped her over and I was hovering over her. She squealed and was slightly out of breath.

I was leaning on my forearms and tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. ‘’Hi’’

She looked up at me with those beautiful blue orbs, with a hint of green and grey in it if I may add. They were mesmerizing. I think I could look into those all day and most defiantly not get bored. ‘’Hi yourself.’’

 

‘’You sure you really want this love?’’

 

‘’Well it’s kinda difficult backing out now ain’t it? Especially when that lovely big thing of yours is hanging there. Do you have any condoms and lube?’’

 

‘’I thought you planned this?’’ I smiled at her cheekily.

 

‘’Well I mean I would get up, however someone very attractive and very naked and heavy is lying on top of me. But yes I came prepared it’s in my bag.’’

 

‘’Okay. Hang on.’’

 

I got up off the bed and went to look into her bag. When I found it I walked back to the bed and threw it next to her. I crawled back on top of her and kissed her on the mouth. One of my hands going down to her breast, gently massaging it and tweaking her nipple gently. This earned me a soft moan, which gave me entrance into her mouth.

The kiss becoming heated within seconds. I loved how she responded to my touch. She was so sensitive and her skin so soft. I gently moved my hand down to her clit. She was already so turned on. I could feel it throbbing. She gasped and got a bit distracted, which made her withdrew from the kiss. She threw her head back when I started to rub circles into her clit.

 

‘’Fuck, Haz. Uhhn.’’

 

‘’Shh baby, be a little patient. I’m going to take care of your body. I’m going to make you feel so good.’’

 

‘’You’re so’’ I planted a kiss on her lips ‘’beautiful.’’

 

I moved my lips to her jaw, to her neck, between every kiss a compliment. ‘’Your skin is so soft.’’ ‘’Lovely’’ ‘’Pretty’’ ‘’Flawless’’ and on and on.

I know she would normally would get annoyed and make me stop with the shower of compliments but at this moment I figured she just couldn’t. Too distracted. I moved my lips over her entire chest, leaving no skin un-kissed, whilst my fingers were still moving circles on her clit. I slid my finger over her slit, feeling exactly what I expected: a wet and moist mess, which made me smile on her skin.

 

‘’You’re so ready for me.. already, baby, god it’s so hot.’’

 

‘’Haz’’ she moaned. Her hands finding my face and bringing me up again to push her lips on mine.

 

‘’What do you want love?’’

 

‘’Just.. don’t make me.. not yet.’’

 

Her hands brushed over the duvet, searching for the silver package and ripping it open when she finally got her hands on it.

I noticed what she was doing, moving my finger off her now oversensitive nub down her thigh. To my hard lid, moving my hands twice over the base.

 

‘’Here let me.’’ she smiled. I could tell she was playing it cool. Her fingers shaking a bit betrayed her well-hidden nervous state she was in.

 

Her hands trailing over my side down to my waist, rolling the condom over my erection without looking and biting her lip. My eyes closed, bucking my hips slightly down into her touch.

I opened my eyes and kissed her on the lips, I placed one hand on the duvet at the height of her shoulder and my other trailed over her thigh to her hipbone. I lowered my body and moved my hips, slowly thrusting my tip inside her. Letting her adjust before smoothly thrusting in completely.

 

‘’Okay?’’ softly brushing my lips over hers.

 

‘’Okay? Dear god, please move babe.’’

 

I smiled biting down playfully on her lower lip before sliding my tongue in her mouth, starting to move in a slow rhythmic and steady pace. My lips moved from her jaw down her neck, to her collarbone. Sucking and licking my way over the bone and moving on to her breast. 

I looked up through my eyelashes, she was watching my every step. I smiled and placed my lips around her left nipple. She closed her eyes in pleasure and let her head fall back, a small moan leaving her lips. I loved her little sounds, they were audible but not over the top. I felt like they were meant for me and only me, telling me I was doing good, better than good even.

 

‘’Fuck babe, you feel so good. Move a bit faster?’’

 

‘’Sure love.’’ I sped up the pace slightly and god it felt good.

 

‘’Jesus babe. You’re so tight. So good.’’

 

She grabbed me by the back of my neck and pulled me down for a bit of a sloppy kiss really, both to distracted with the main action that was going on at that moment.

She wrapped her legs around my waist to pull me closer to her. Earning a moan from her, where I assume that with the movement I found her G-spot. I thrusted in a couple more times with again hitting the spot. She clawed her hands in my back, most defiantly leaving scratches.

I moved my lips down to her neck and found her soft spot. I started sucking, biting, and leaving a mark. Whilst keeping a rhythmic steady pace, sweat droplets falling between us, I felt the o so good feeling in the pit of my stomach.

 

‘’Oh god Haz, I’m close.’’

 

She moved her hand down, but before she could reach her desirable place I stopped her.

 

‘’No, baby, let me. Let me take care of you.’’

 

‘’Oh god.’’ She moaned. Threw her head back once again, whilst I was quickly rubbing circles. Attacking her neck, her collarbones, her lips with several kisses. The quick circles and hitting her g-spot once again was her undoing. She moaned loudly, screaming my name. Her walls clenching around my length and her entire body shaking with pleasure.

I thrusted in her once, twice, three times. And her seeing beneath me, her warmth surrounding me was my undoing. She captured my lips in a kiss whilst I was riding out my intense orgasm.

When we both caught our breath, I carefully slid out of her and got rid of the condom. I lied down beside her and pulled her into my chest. She laid her head onto my chest and her arm around my waist. I softly placed a kiss onto the top of her head.

 

‘’Hmmm.’’ She smiled contently.

 

‘’Cloe, that was..’’

 

‘’Amazing.’’

 

‘’Haha yes.’’

 

‘’You’re amazing Haz.’’

 

‘’Right back at ya love. You wanna have a shower?’’

 

‘’Nah, let’s just go to sleep. We’ll shower in the morning yeah?’’

 

‘’Sounds good to me love. Good night baby.’’

 

‘’Sweet dreams babe.’’

 

She leaned up and I swiftly gave her a kiss on the lips. Then she lied back down. Our breathing slowing down, evening out, falling into a deep, content sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know. I'm so sorry for the long wait. I've just been busy and not feeling like writing. I also know it's a bit shorter chappie, but still a good one I think :). And thanks to Kristie (weallknownialler) for extremely helping me out with this story! Go and check out her stories they're amazing :)! Let me know what you think and I'll promise to not let you wait for this long anymore!
> 
> Love you guys! x.


End file.
